The Man She Used To Know
by The Lonely Padawan
Summary: Annabel is kidnapped by the Joker, and discovers he's her father's best friend. Will she help him find himself amid all his darkness, or can he ever go back to being Jack? :Note: Joker VERY OOC. Dun like, dun read. NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: I want NO MORE FLAMES, so I'm gonna post this quick warning here. The Joker is VERY VERY VERY OOC. This is ON PURPOSE. I am combining past Jokers such as Jack Nicholson and the comic book character INTO Heath Ledger's Joker. NO. FLAMES.**

**Onyxx: Whoo! My first _Dark Knight_ fic! I recently fell in love with LedgerJoker after watching the movie, and the character Annabel, also known as Anna (I seem to name my characters Anna a lot...) is sort of supposed to be me. Except my hair is black. And I'm not sixteen. Nor do I have five-inch goth boots.**

**Joker: Nor do you actually have the pleasure of living in a world where I exist.**

**Onyxx: Well, I used to live in a world with Heath Ledger.**

**Joker: Yeah, and then he DIED. In what Batman comic book did I ever die?**

**Onyxx: Shut up, you buttnugget. Anyway, I don't own Joker, though I wish I did... a lot... and a quick warning. I usually do a sort of commentary at the beginning and end of my chapters. Some people think it's funny (see my Gerard Butler series in which characters such as the Phantom of the Opera and Dracula come to life and give him hell). If you don't, then skip over it. Also, I may be thirteen, but I have a MAJOR language problem (fuck the fuckity-fucked shit that fucked the fucking world's fuckers and all the goddamn motherfuckers from Mars [I have no idea where in the hell that came from]) and I do use adult situations in here. So, don't like, don't read. And don't stalk my damn profile unless you intend to read my stories. So if you're not gonna read this one, read one of my others. Or I'll find you. And I'll put a smile on that face.**

**Joker: Uh, yeah. She might be crazier than I am.**

Chapter One:

Annabel Lee Nicholson was not your average teenager. Standing at five-two without her trademark five-inch goth boots, she could pack a punch like no one else on the streets of Gotham. Having lived on the street for most of her life, fighting for it every day and stealing cardboard boxes for shelter, she'd grown up tough and strong, and knowing what was right and what was wrong. She'd grown up to be an honorable person, and now had her own apartment on the good side of town.

Shitty apartment it may be, it worked. It blocked the rain and cold, and was usually warm in the winter. Unless the heating fucked up. Then, it wasn't very warm.

She sighed, walking down the street in her worn-out boots, her bright, fire-engine-red hair making her stick out of a crowd... if her black trench coat, Tripp miniskirt, and goth boots didn't do their job. Normally, she didn't go out in public, but she'd been at a job interview, and she knew if she hadn't gone, she'd be unable to pay her rent and get kicked back into the streets.

Not a good way to go.

After being fired for arguing with her boss at the restaurant she worked, she desperately needed money. And she was _not_ going into stripping or prostitution, forget _that_ shit.

She sighed, looking up at the night sky, where the Batman symbol glowed against the clouds.

Batman. The epitome of awesome. For one thing, he wasn't like other superheroes she'd heard about. He didn't have superpowers, only brains and connections. He was a normal guy that decided to do something spontaneous.

One could say that Annabel had a sort of crush on him, but no one could guess her deepest, darkest secret... unless they walked into her apartment.

She walked up the stairs, whistling "This Is Halloween," and turned the key in the lock of her apartment. She wasn't one for singing—she had a sort of scratchy voice and was scared of what she'd sound like.

Plus, she just didn't like to sing. She wasn't a musician, except that she could play piano really well. No, she was an artist. She loved to draw and paint, and was even able to sell her artwork sometimes. Most of the time, however, her drawing related to one subject, and she'd hang it on her wall and stare at it for hours, wishing the man in the paintings would come alive and be with her.

No, it was not Batman. She might have a small crush on Batsy, but her heart would always belong to someone entirely different... someone dark, insane, frightening... attractive...

She walked in, looking down as her cat rubbed against her leg.

"Hey, there, Edgar," she said, picking the black furball up. "How's my baby doing?" She scratched his head, kicking her door shut, and walked to the part of the one-room apartment that held her bed. And her paintings.

She looked up at the eerie, smiling face of one of them, his smile surrounded by bright red, his eyes by dark black, a mop of green-ish hair surrounding his white face.

Yes, she was in love with the Joker. The evil, terrifying menace of Gotham.

Ever since she'd been a witness of one of his crimes, she'd felt a deep attraction toward the clown. Which was weird, because she was terrified of clowns. However, this clown was different. Not the normal, eerie, perfect smile. A slightly unhinged, dark, cynical, "I-hate-the-world-and-all-its-faults" grin was plastered to his face. Something that made most people terrified of him made him seem less frightening to her. Something made him less of a monster than he was made out to be.

She sighed, petting Edgar. She was most definitely crazy. After all, who else in Gotham was in love with the Joker? Seriously?

It had gotten to the point where, if she was having an argument in her head, being indecisive, or whatever, she heard herself arguing with... the Joker. She saw his face everywhere she looked. Perhaps she was crazy. She didn't know, nor did she care.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed amid piles of notices, bills, drawings, and books. She picked up the latest Post-It note that had been stuck to her door, tears welling in her eyes.

"Bill due in 1 week. Sorry. - Scott"

Scott, her landlord, couldn't afford to give her any slack. He didn't give anyone else extra time to pay rent, and he didn't want a fuss. Even if she was less fortunate than most.

Annabel's father, Sam Nicholson, was a detective. They lived in a crappy apartment on the bad side of town, next to a man named Jack Napier and his pregnant wife, Jeannie. The two families were close, and Jack was like a second father to Anna. When they had all gone to the carnival and someone stole her teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzy, Jack had poured dollar after dollar into a game stand trying to win her a new one, until finally, the dull dart popped the balloon. It had been something Anna would never forget, and she still had the bear, which she'd named Jack.

Eight years had passed since her parents, Jack, and Jeannie had died. The apartment complex had caught fire, and Annabel was the only one that escaped. Her father got her out, then realized that Jeannie and Annabel's mother were still inside, and that Jack was nowhere to be found. He'd run back in, and the entire second floor had collapsed, killing him and everyone else still inside.

Being eight years old and with no known relatives, Annabel had nowhere to go. She hid in the streets and grew up in cardboard boxes until she finally was able to get a job and rent an apartment. Annabel had never been one for luxury, and she'd been given most of her stuff as a gift from her landlord.

Annabel looked around, trying to find something she could sell to help pay her rent. Sadly, the only thing worth anything was the necklace that had once belonged to her mother, and all her paintings were of the Joker. Who'd buy a painting of a creepy clown/bank robber/mass murderer?

She chewed her lip, then sighed. One week's paycheck probably wouldn't be enough anyway.

Maybe she could go to Bruce Wayne's doorstep and beg? God knew the man could spare it, filthy rich as he was.

Actually, that was a brilliant idea. Beg Gotham's wealthiest man for just enough to pay her rent. If she could convince him.

She sighed, flopping back onto her bed. "Yeah, great idea," she mumbled. "Go beg that snob for money. I'll be ruined forever."

She looked up at the painting of the Joker on her wall and sighed. "God. Maybe I could beg him for money. He stole from the mob, maybe..."

Yeah. Beg a psycho, mass-murdering clown for money for her rent. He'd laugh in her face.

She picked Edgar up and stroked him, sighing. "Maybe I could sell you. God knows someone would die for a pretty little thing like you."

As if he understood her, Edgar yowled his protest and scampered away.

"Aw, c'mon, Eddie!" she called, getting up. "I was only kidding! Come back, you mangy furball!"

The doorbell rang. She looked at the clock. _Jesus, who could that be at nine p.m.?_

She opened the door, and a man wearing a hat to cover his face shoved a pizza box at her. "Pizza," he said, opening the box.

Annabel had grabbed her pepper spray and held her breath when the lid came open. A gas poured out, and she stumbled back, not breathing it in, waving the gas away from her face. The man growled in frustration and snapped his fingers, and in strode a goon wearing a clown mask. Anna tripped over her boots and fell backwards onto her couch, whimpering in fear, her eyes stuck on that permanent, eerie grin.

_Oh, God... Damn boots, I always trip at the wrong moments..._

The goon lifted her up and hit her once in the head with a huge, meaty fist, and Annabel stumbled, seeing stars. He hit her again, and she pitched forward onto him, her vision going dark.

_Please, God, let them not be psycho serial rapists... _she thought, blacking out.

**Onyxx: So, what do you think so far? Review! Kthxbai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onyxx: Okay, second chapter is up!**

**Joker: Why did you decide to give me a stalker instead of the Batman?**

**Onyxx: Why do you always put "the" before Batman? He IS Batman. That's his name. Leave it at THAT. God.**

**Joker: … You didn't answer my question.**

**Onyxx: Because.**

**Joker: Because whyyyyy.**

**Onyxx: Becauseyou'resexierthanChristianBale, happy?**

**Joker: …**

Chapter Two:

_God, did I leave the light on when I went to bed? Jesus, it's bright..._ Anna thought. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry. _When did my bed get so damn hard?_

A creepy laugh erupted from all around her, and she shook her head. "God, can you _keep it down?" _she hissed. "I feel like I have a fucking hangover! What the hell happened last night?"

Her vision was still blurry, but she could detect a face above her, with a familiar bright red smile. "_Good_ morning, ma'am!" the man said, the grin widening. "I see our little _guest_ has decided to rejoin the living! As you can see, we have luxury accomodations for one of your stature!"

_Luxury? Is this guy on CRACK?_

"Here we have your bed! Now, normal room temperature in here can get to be pretty damn hot, so there aren't any blankets." He undid the restraints on her wrists and made her sit up to look around. Annabel rubbed her eyes. "On the other hand, it can be pretty damn cold, too. Also, it's not a bed. It's a metal table. But it looks cooler!" He laughed again, a creepy, familiar laugh that seemed almost accidental and hard to describe.

She groaned. "Can you _please_ not talk so loud? Or laugh?"

He laughed again, even louder than the last time. Annabel winced. "But telling me not to laugh is like telling the Batman not to be serious!" And now she knew who he was. He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. She stared in awe at him, being this close to the man of her dreams... the Joker. "Why so serious?" he asked, that grin plastered on his face. His teeth were yellow, and his breath smelled like crap. Up close, he looked psychotic and terrifying. His makeup was running all over the place, and had embedded itself in the lines of his face, making him look older than he must have been. His green hair was greasy and hung in strands around his painted face, and his scars... They ran up his cheeks in a Glasgow grin. She'd never been close enough to actually know if he really had scars or not. She'd witnessed a bank robbery from afar once, and wasn't sure whether those scars had actually been real.

"Wanna know how I got 'em?" he asked softly, noticing her staring at them.

She shook her head slightly. "I've heard you tell different stories," she whispered. "I don't think you even know how you got them."

All of a sudden, she felt a sting on her cheek and was lying down on the table, no idea how she'd gotten there. She raised a hand to her face, a coppery taste in her mouth from where she'd bitten her tongue when he hit her.

"No one tells me _no_," the Joker growled. "And _nobody_ tries to go all psychiatrist on me and tell me what the fuck they think happened to my face."

He lifted her back up, forcing her to look at him. "Obviously, you need a little lesson in manners."

Annabel whimpered slightly, trying to squirm away. "P-please don't!"

Her entire life, she'd been hurt. She'd had to fight for her life. Pain wasn't a problem for her.

However, there was one thing she was afraid of, one thing she'd managed to maintain her entire life and didn't want taken from her: her virginity. She'd seen whores on the streets and felt sorry for them, witnessed rapes, and fought off would-be attackers. She was constantly afraid that something would happen to her, and she'd be no better than the hookers at Avenue X and Cicero.

The Joker laughed again, putting her back down on the table. He strapped her wrists down again, then cleared his throat. "As you can see, the décor is pretty blank, so have fun using your imagination!" He laughed loudly, hurting Annabel's head, then walked away. "When you can learn some manners, I might just let you walk around a bit."

A door slammed shut, and Annabel looked around. She was in a room in an abandoned warehouse, the walls, floor, and ceiling a blank white. The metal table was the only furniture in the room, save what looked like an electric chair in the corner. She shuddered and looked away, to the other side.

There were three doors. One obviously led to the outside world—it was barred and wired with alarms, apparently so she couldn't escape. The one in the middle led to the rest of the warehouse, and the third on the right was open, and the Joker sat at a desk, apparently writing another one of his messages to Gotham City. He'd stop, tap his chin with the pen, and then write some more, then scribble out words and write more.

Annabel looked up at the ceiling, then sighed. "Uh, Joker?" she called. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then... go," he yelled, uncaring. "I'm not taking you to the potty, you're a _big_ girl."

She groaned. "Please! Just tell me where the bathroom is!"

"Your pants."

"I'm not fucking kidding, Joker!" she yelled. "Let me _off _this _goddamn table_ and _tell me where the goddamn bathroom is!"_

The Joker sighed, then got up and walked over, leaning over her. "That is no way for a young lady to talk," he scolded, his eyes dark and shadowed. "I assume you have to go really bad."

She grit her teeth. "Untie me. Now. And tell me where the fucking bathroom is."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Women." The Joker undid the straps on her wrists again, and Anna got up, rubbing them.

He put an arm around her waist in a way that looked casual, but let her feel the knife in his hand if she tried to run away. Joker led her to the door in the middle, then down a dark hallway. Annabel was on edge the entire time. After all, who wouldn't be if a knife was stuck to their side?

He opened a door that led into a really dirty bathroom. Annabel wrinkled her nose, stepping inside. He walked in after her, and her eyes widened.

"Uh-uh. You, out. Now." She tried to push him out the door.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm going to stay in here and make sure my little _bunny_..." he pressed the knife to her throat, "... doesn't run off."

Annabel gulped against the cold steel. "You think you wouldn't be able to stop me? Where am I going to run to? There's no window in here."

The Joker's tongue darted out on his moist lips, then went back in as quickly as it appeared. "You've got a point." He sighed and walked back out the door. "I'm waiting right here. Don't try anything funny."

Anna closed the door, catching him grumble under his breath.

"Damn teenager, have to fucking potty train her like a fucking toddler..."

She looked around in the bathroom, looking for a way to escape. There was no window, but there was a vent in the corner, and she was just small enough to fit into it.

Getting on her hands and knees, she tried to pull the grate off, to no avail. _Shit._ She looked around again, seeing no way of escape.

Sighing, she went over to the toilet and flushed it for good measure. _Time for plan B. _She took her boots off, holding one in her hand.

She opened the door, her eyes meeting Joker's purple-clad back. As he went to turn around, Annabel threw the shoe at him. It hit him in the stomach. He keeled over, winded and temporarily stalled, and gave her time to bolt for the door. Faster than lightning, she ran down the hallway and into the bright room, then went to the door on the far left.

She lifted the heavy plank off the door, then tried to open it. _Shit._ It was locked. _Shitshitshitshitshit. Oh, God, he's gonna be pissed..._

She looked around, then heard the Joker's footsteps running down the hallway. She ran to the table she'd woken up on, and made sure it was between her body and his.

He. Was. Furious. His face was a mask of lethal anger and terrible wrath. Even the Chelsea grin didn't make him look like he was smiling. In fact, it made him look even more terrible.

Annabel gulped.

The Joker approached the table. "Now, now, cup_cake_," he hissed. "Daddy's gonna have to spank you. Maybe it won't be so bad if you _stop running._"

Annabel moved as he did, keeping the table between them. His face livid and his eyes nearly shooting sparks, the Joker let out a ferocious growl.

"Come on, sweetheart. I won't hurt you as bad if you just stop running."

Annabel took a step to the left as he stepped to the right, keeping the table between them. "What's gonna happen if I don't?" she asked. "Why did you kidnap me? Answer my questions and I'll stop running. Are you going to kill me?"

The Joker laughed. "I-I don't wanna _kill_ you! You're all part of the big plan!"

"What plan?"

"To make Batman finally break his rule." He grinned, taking a sly step. She stepped at the same time, and his eyes flashed with fury, but also admiration at her cleverness. "See, to get to you, he's gonna have to kill me. He'll have to break his rule."

"Why would he want to save me?" Annabel asked, confused.

The Joker laughed. "Why... HAHAHAHA! That's... that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" He stopped laughing to catch his breath. "See, you're the mayor's niece. The mayor doesn't know it yet, but he will. Miss Nicholson." He flashed her another grin, then backed away from the table. Before Annabel knew what he was doing, he leapt across the table at her and pinned her to the ground.

With a cry of alarm, Annabel tried to scramble away, but it did no good. The Joker looked down at her, an expression of absolute fury on his face.

He pressed the cold steel of the knife to her cheek, and for a moment, she thought he was going to cut a Glasgow smile into her face, like his. She shut her eyes tight, expecting the worst.

Instead of cutting her, he pulled the knife away. "What're you so scared of?" he asked gruffly. "I'm not going to make you look like this."

Annabel opened her eyes as the Joker stood up.

"You're not going back on the table, since you obviously don't have the keys and therefore have no way out." He returned to his somewhat jovial/psychotic mood, a grin plastered on his face again. "And, uh, don't even think about trying to kill me and get them. Honestly, I don't even have them on me."

Annabel looked up at him. "What makes you think I'd kill you? I'm not gonna stoop down to your level."

He laughed hysterically. "You—you just get _funnier_ every time!" he exclaimed, giggling. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. "Everyone's at my level. You just don't know it yet."

"Batman's not at your level. He doesn't kill people."

"Batman's just a glorified cop," the Joker said, rolling his eyes. "And there's nothing stopping cops from being corruptible. Face it, cupcake, he's just like I am. Plus a care for personal hygeine."

Annabel stood up, backing away from him. "So, are you gonna let me go after you get what you want?" she asked.

Joker shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

In one swift movement, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the table. "Now. Naughty girl needs to learn her lesson." He smiled that awful grin again and strapped her wrists down. He trailed the knife down her neck. "Let's see... what's the _best_ way to punish you?" He smirked, reading the fear in her eyes, and trailed the knife to the collar of her shirt. "Bad." He cut the shirt wide open, Anna's eyes flying open in shock. "Girl." Her skirt was cut open as well, and Annabel looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.

"Please, please don't... Joker, please... please... don't do it... don't..."

"Now. I'm going to leave you here like this and let you think about what you've done. Next time..." he leaned close to her, nose-to-nose with her, his rank breath invading her nostrils and lungs as she tried not to cry, "... you won't be so lucky." He pulled the ripped fabric out from under her and dropped it on the floor, laughing as he did so.

Leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear, the Joker vanished into his "office" again.

Annabel whimpered, feeling cold and exposed under the bright lights on the ceiling. Tears leaked out of her eyes and into her hair, blurring her vision. She felt something warm and wet trail down her chest, and looked down. Apparently, he'd accidentally—or was it an accident?—cut her chest while ripping off her shirt. Blood dripped down her right breast and onto the table.

She whimpered, turning over on her side with her legs crossed. "Please... Batman..." she whispered. "Help me..."

She now knew what she had to be afraid of with the Joker, but also that she still had a major crush on him. Psychopath kidnapper or not, she had pissed him off, so it was her fault she was lying on a table mostly naked while he laughed his ass off in his office.

Annabel sighed. _Okay. Get it together. Get on his good side, and he'll let you roam about. You can look for another way out. There has to be another way out, right? Yeah. Of course. The Joker isn't gonna sit there with no way out. What if there's a fire? He has to have some way out. He might be a psycho, but he's not suicidal._

She looked up at the ceiling. _I need a plan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Onyxx: Here we are with yet another chapter of "The Joker's Stalker!" By the way, that's just a temporary title for it, until I can think of a better one.**

**Joker: Yeah, I've been going through your other fanfics... You can't title stories very well.**

**Onyxx: -death glare- What. Did. You. Say?**

**Joker: … Why so serious?**

**Onyxx: -growl- THAT'S IT. -leaps across coffee table and tackles-**

**Joker: -screams like a girl- AAHHHH! HELP, I'M BEING RAAAAAAAAAPED!**

Chapter Three:

The Joker sat in his "office," planning another one of his crimes. He _would_ break the Batman, no question to it. He just had to find a chink in that armor.

Something, however, had his thoughts scattered today, and he knew _exactly_ what. He was pissed off that the girl had tried to escape, even more so that she'd chucked her big-ass shoe at him. What the hell happened to manners and civility? Jesus.

There was something about this girl that had him stumped. She didn't seem to be afraid of him. Not. One. Bit. However, the cheery clown mask that whatsisname had been wearing when he picked her up... yeah, that seemed to freak her out. But if she was scared of clowns, wouldn't she be scared of him?

He grabbed a mirror on the desk. Yeah, fucking creepy, alright. The scars made it even worse. So what made him so... un-scary to her?

He stood up, throwing the mirror at the wall, then strolled into the room where she was tied up on the table. When he approached, he noticed she was asleep, and shivering. There was a long mark of crusty brownish-red on her chest, and he frowned when he saw it.

_Did... did I do that?_

_Of course you did, who else would have done it?_

_ Jesus... maybe I should give her my coat..._

_ What are you, crazy? … Nevermind, don't answer that. Just walk away, Jack, walk away. No good sitting here staring at her, even if she is a sight for sore eyes._

The Joker suddenly saw hundreds of old scars. _Jesus, what happened to her? Was she abused? God, that looks awful..._

_ Walk away, Jack, before you start feeling sympathetic. Jesus, you're the most terrifying criminal in Gotham. What's happening to you? Are you going _soft?

_No!_

_ Then walk away._

He sighed, looking back at the cut, then took his glove off. _I'm just gonna make sure she doesn't get a goddamn infection, that would be unfortunate._

He walked back into his office, then got his first-aid kit. When he went back to the table, he cleaned the wound and prepared a bandage.

Before he put the bandage on the cut, the Joker noticed that it was shaped slightly like a J. _Well, that's useful, in case I decide to keep her! She's already got my mark!_

_We can't keep her, Joker. She's not a toy, she's a girl._

_ Your point, Jack? Jesus, you _are_ going soft!_

_ No! I just... Besides, once we get the Batman to break his rule, we have to let her go. Just like we agreed._

_ What the hell ever. At least have some _fun_ before she gets rescued! How long has it been since you've been laid?_

The Joker tried to remember, but it was all... fuzzy. _I... I don't know..._

_Exactly!_

_ Since... Jeannie died, I suppose..._

_ Well, here's the perfect chance! It's like Jeannie's watching over you from Heaven!_

_ I don't think Jeannie would send me a sixteen-year-old that keeps trying to run away from me._

_ You are such a pansy._

_ I'm just saying._

He looked at his watch. _It's getting late. I'm gonna give her my goddamn jacket, it's freezing in here._

_ You're soft. The Joker, giving a girl his jacket because she's cold. Ha! Who'd believe it?_

Ignoring the other voice in his head, the Joker slipped his jacket off and draped it over Annabel's sleeping form. Her teeth stopped chattering, and she curled into a ball, snuggling under the jacket with a whimper of distress at her immovable arms.

Sighing, he unstrapped her wrists, adjusting the jacket slightly over her.

_You big softie._

_ Shut the hell up._

He watched her sleep for another moment, then sighed and trudged back to his office. What the hell was going on? Was he really... going soft?

* * *

Annabel opened her eyes groggily, reaching up to rub them.

Weird, wasn't she tied down when she fell asleep? And what was that draped over her, a blanket?

She looked down, sitting up. No, not a blanket... A big, purple jacket that perfectly matched the Joker's suit.

Nah, he couldn't have...

Feeling the cold air bite at her skin, she slipped the jacket on her arms, then buttoned it up. Being somewhat of a trench coat, it fell to her knees, and she was glad to find it was still warm.

It smelled a bit like sweat or dirt, a deep earthy smell, but a distinct musk drifted from it as well. Aftershave? Weird... but he had to shave, of course. Whenever she'd seen him, his face was clean-shaven.

Distracted by the musky smell of the jacket, she didn't hear the Joker's footsteps approaching from behind until his hands were on her shoulders. She jumped, whirling around and staring right into...

The face of a man she used to know. The Joker had taken his makeup off, and he looked so familiar. She knew him. She knew that smile, even if the scars made it seem grisly. She knew those gentle brown eyes.

"Jack Napier?" she exclaimed.

The Joker raised his eyebrows. "You know me?"

Annabel, however, had been flooded by memories, and looked up at him, her lower lip quivering. "I... I..."

The Joker became alarmed. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Little girl?"

"I..." Annabel sniffled, her chin trembling. "_I want my teddy bear!" _she screamed. "I want it! I want my teddy! I want it!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease go get it! Go get my teddy bear!"

* * *

Startled and not knowing what to do, the Joker stumbled back. "What? Your..." He looked around wildly for escape, then yelled for one of his henchmen. When the man came in, raising an eyebrow at the girl with her arms wrapped around his boss tightly, the Joker gave a growl of frustration. "Go back to the damn apartment and get her the damn teddy bear!" he hissed, trying to pry her arms from around him, to no avail. "Gogogogogo! Now! Before she rips me in half!" He looked down at her as the man went back down the hallway to the other door, then sighed and put his arms around her tentatively. "Could you please stop hugging me?" he asked glumly, rolling his eyes. "Please? It feels weird. I don't like it."

"No," Annabel refused, simply hugging him tighter. "Not until I get my goddamn teddy bear."

Joker sighed and patted her back gently. "It... You'll get it in a minute. He's gone to get it, and he'll be back before you know it."

"Then I'll let go of you in a minute."

He looked down at her, his lips pressed into a flat line. Even the Glasgow grin went flat. "Stop hugging me."

"No. Not until I get my teddy."

He looked up at the ceiling, gritting his teeth. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I know."

"Then stop hugging me."

"No."

"Why not? Don't you hate me? Aren't you scared of me?"

"No. I don't hate you. Quite the opposite, actually. I..." Annabel blushed, shutting her mouth abruptly. "You didn't hear that."

"Aha!" The Joker laughed. "_Now_ she shuts up! Well, now I want to know what you were going to say."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Ha! Gotcha!" The Joker grinned triumphantly. "Now tell me what you said." He looked down at her, that grin plastered to his face.

Annabel fumed. "You... You're such a... such a goddamn clown!"

"Mmhmm." The Joker kept grinning. "Now, what were you saying? You don't hate me, you..."

Annabel blushed. "I... I..." She sighed, burying her face in his shirt. "I'minlovewithyou."

It took him a moment to discern what she'd said, then he blushed as deep red as she was.

Thank God the henchman that had gone to get her bear returned at that moment. The Joker pried her arms from around him and handed her the bear, then disappeared back into his office. Sadly, there was no door, or he probably would have closed it.

* * *

Annabel sighed and looked at the bear, a single tear falling down her cheek and landing on the stuffed animal's singed fur.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered to it, "what does he think of me now? Probably that I'm a freak."

The bear said nothing.

Hugging it tightly, she went to the Joker's office. "Um... Mr. Joker? Can I ask you something?"

He grunted in response, bent over a piece of paper that he seemed to be trying to write.

"I... I need some clothes. You probably want your jacket back..."

"Keep it," he mumbled, scratching out an entire line of the paper. "Just keep it. I don't need it."

"But... if you get cold..."

"I have fifty just like it. Just... keep it."

Annabel sighed, then sat in a chair in front of his desk. "You probably think I'm a freak now," she whispered. "If you'd walked into my apartment, you'd know it."

"I don't think you're a freak." He sighed, then put his pen down, looking up at her, his dark eyes searching hers. "I'm a freak. You're not as bad as I am. If you're a freak, what the hell would that make me?"

She shrugged, looking away. "I'm sorry if... I... offended you or anything."

"You didn't offend me." He smiled slightly at her. "It's okay. Just... go back to the other room now." With that, he shooed her away. "I'm still not letting you go," he called as she left.

She looked back for a moment, blushing. "I know."

* * *

As she left, the Joker sighed, then went back to his public announcement.

_You big softie._

_ I'm not a softie._

_ Yes you are. You should have hit her, done something._

_ No. You're crazy._

_ I'm not. No, I'm no_t.

_ What, you're mad now? What're you gonna do, make me hit myself?_

_ … Maybe._

The Joker slapped himself.

_Yeah, so painful._

_ Shut the fuck up._

**Onyxx: Sorry if the Joker seemed a little out of character here! I was trying to let Jack come in for a bit.**

**Joker: I wouldn't be surprised if you were pelted with rotten tomatoes.**

**Onyxx: You are **_**such**_** a jerk.**

**Joker: I know. Your point?**

**Onyxx: Now you've done it. -snaps fingers-**

**Joker: What are you gonna do? Make me disappear?**

**Onyxx: No. I'm gonna need a cup of coffee.**

**Joker: What is this, good cop, bad cop?**

**Onyxx: … Not exactly.**

**-the lights come on, and Batman is standing right behind Joker-**

**Joker: … He's right behind me, isn't he.**

**Batman: Yep. -slams head down on table-**

**Joker: OWWW. What did I tell you about starting with the head?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Joker: -glares- I can't believe you brought Batsy into this.**

**Onyxx: Shut up, or I'll bring him back in and make him hit you.**

**Joker: I'm sooo scared.**

**Onyxx: -snaps fingers-**

**Batman: -slam's Joker's head down again-**

**Joker: Look, if you start with the head, the victim can't feel what you—**

**Batman: -kicks in balls-**

**Joker: -falls over in pain-**

Chapter Four:

Annabel looked up at the ceiling, lying down on the table with her arms folded behind her head. She sighed, closing her eyes, and counted to five. _One... two... three... four... five..._

"Joker!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, for the millionth time.

"What?" he yelled back, storming out of his office. "Can't you see I'm _busy?"_

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in two days."

He sighed, looking at her. "And I'm supposed to do something about it?"

"Be unfortunate if I were to die of hunger or thirst before your plan could even take action, wouldn't it?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, a smirk tugging at her lips. "You wouldn't get Batman to do whatever it is you want him to."

The Joker sighed, passing a hand over his re-painted face. "Alright. Here's the deal. If I give you food, will you shut up?"

"Maybe." Annabel shrugged.

He sighed again. "Here. Gnaw on this until I can call one of my henchmen." He tossed her a pack of crackers from off his desk and picked up his cell phone. "Hey. Bring some food here, the brat's whining about being hungry."

Annabel nibbled a cracker, her legs crossed beneath her. "So what really happened to your face to give you those scars?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

The Joker looked at her, looking a little confused. After a moment, he shrugged. "I dunno. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another. It gets... fuzzy. I think it may have something to do with the Batman hitting me in the head too many times." He chuckled. "Honestly, I don't even remember. I barely remember my past."

"I remember your past," she whispered. "I know who you are... Jack."

"How do you know me?" he asked, turning to her with a frown. "How do you know who I am?"

"You don't remember me?" She sighed, climbing off the table and walking over to him. "Last time you saw me, I was about half the size I am now. I was eight years old. I'm Sam Nicholson's daughter."

He seemed to think a moment. "Not ringin' a bell."

"Detective Sam Nicholson was your best friend. You were like an uncle to me, Jack."

"Don't call me Jack." The Joker's eyes flashed suddenly. "I'm the Joker. Jack is _dead._"

"Not dead." She looked into his eyes, reaching up for him tentatively. He was a whole foot taller than her, which was intimidating, but it did not deter her. She touched his cheek, bringing his face down closer to hers. "He's just hiding behind the Chelsea smile. He comes out whenever he wants. I saw him yesterday..." She smiled slightly. "When I was five years old, my parents took me to a carnival and invited you and your wife to go with us. Someone stole my favorite teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzy, and I cried for nearly an hour before you picked me up and carried me over to a stand where a guy had a game. Pop the balloon with the dart, and you win a prize. There was a small teddy bear on the stand, and you asked me if I wanted it. When I said yes, you put me down and gave the guy a dollar. You hit the balloon every time, but it didn't pop. You kept feeding the guy dollar after dollar until finally, the balloon popped and the guy gave you the bear, and you handed it to me." She looked into his eyes, then kissed his cheek, her arms wrapping around him tentatively. "Thank you."

* * *

Jack didn't know what to do. He'd nearly forgotten the little Annabel Lee Nicholson, he'd forgotten Sam, and he'd forgotten Alice. Dear, sweet Alice, whose six-month-old daughter, Lucy, had been kidnapped and killed because her husband put too many mobsters in jail.

"When my dad nearly killed a man for kidnapping my little sister," she whispered, "you convinced him not to. You said, 'You'd just be like him.'"

"Now look at me," he whispered, closing his eyes and draping his arms around the girl's tiny frame. "I'm just like him. I'm no different than him. I'm a killer, Annabel."

She nuzzled into his neck. "It doesn't matter." She pressed the tiniest of kisses to his cheek, so small he barely felt it, then backed away, picking up her bear. Jack watched with a sort of regret, then looked away.

At that moment, the goon came in with a big brown paper bag, with multiple different types of food. They all had three things in common: they didn't involve sharp objects that could be stabbed into Jack's head, they didn't have to be kept cold, and they didn't have to be cooked. Mostly, it was stuff like Pop-Tarts or pre-made salads with little sporks. The only utensils were plastic.

Annabel looked through the bag and picked out a Pop-Tart package, then daintily nibbled on the corner of one pastry. Jack, however, helped himself to his private fridge, where he kept deli meat and mayonnaise for sandwiches.

He looked out the door of his office at her as she rooted through the bag, looking for something that was actually edible, and finding only cookies or pastries or tiny cakes.

Joker sat down in his chair, propping his feet up, and ran a hand through his greasy hair. There was a shower in the back that was actually quite clean and worked well, but he'd never thought of actually... bathing. He sighed, then stood and walked out.

"Hey, you. Imma go take a shower. Don't even _think_ about trying to run away. Because all hell will follow you."

"You mean to say there's another door besides this locked one that is unlocked and will give me somewhere _to_ run?" Anna faked a gasp and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Egads! What will I do with _that_ information!" She rolled her eyes. "Look, buster, I know you've got men right outside ready to catch me. I might be a little goofy and never went past the third grade, but I'm not stupid."

Joker rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway to the showers. He sniffed himself, wrinkling his nose. Yeah, he really needed a shower. Besides, he needed to shave his face as well, or the paint would look really dumb with a beard. He'd look like that Rob Zombie clown, whatsisname. Captain Spaulding.

Yeah, he needed a shower.

* * *

Annabel sighed as soon as he was gone, and started to creep down the hallway. She heard a shower turn on in another room, and tip-toed to the end of the hallway, where a door led to, of course, the outside world. This door was unlocked, she knew, with no alarms. Too easy. He probably did have men right outside. She looked around a bit, and found another room with a flight of stairs. She went up them, looking around on the second floor.

She found herself in a room with a window, and looked out. As she'd suspected, there were men at both doors, but none were guarding the windows. She looked down. Too far to jump, but perhaps... she could climb.

There were enough hand- and footholds to get her to the ground without breaking a limb. She tossed her leg out the window, then the other, holding on for dear life, grasping with bare toes for a place to rest her foot. When she finally got it, she looked down, a smile creeping on her face.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta!" The Joker suddenly appeared above her, a look of anger on his face. He kept his smile, then grabbed one of her wrists. "Leaving so soon, my little _bunny? _I don't _think _so!" He started to laugh, so sinister it scared her to her very core.

Annabel lost her foothold, her eyes widening. She screamed, grabbing the Joker's hand with her other. "Pull me up! Pull me up! Please! Joker, please, help me!" she screamed. How ironic, she was pleading for her kidnapper to save her from falling to her death. She looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "Pull me up! Pull me up! I promise, I won't try to run again, just _pull me up!"_ she screeched.

The Joker leaned halfway out the window, perilous to the both of them, and wrapped his arms around her, then grunted as he pulled her inside the warehouse.

With one mighty tug, Annabel was inside, and they both fell on the floor. Annabel lay her head on his chest, breathing deeply, her heart pounding. "Th-thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes. She barely registered that the Joker was naked save for a towel around his waist, but at the moment, she couldn't care less. She blacked out there and then, the world going dark as the Joker sighed deeply.

* * *

He picked the girl up and carried her back down the stairs with one arm. She weighed very little, perhaps around eighty-five pounds. With his other hand, he held the towel around himself for dear life. God, what had she been _thinking?_ She could have killed herself!

_Maybe you should let her go._

_ Ha! Yeah, right. And forget about bringing Batsy down? Hahahahaha! But you know, you should have let her fall._

_ That would have been cruel._

_ … Your point?_

_ I'm not cruel, Joker, that's you. And right now, I'm Jack Napier._

_ For now, perhaps._

_ Yes. For now._

Jack put her down on the table, brushing the bright red hair out of her face. "What were you thinking?" he whispered, frowning.

She whimpered in her sleep a bit, looking troubled. He sighed and touched her cheek.

"Annabel," he whispered, brushing away a tear that trailed down her face. "Sweet, dear little Annabel. I remember now." He kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand gently, and went back down the hall to resume his shower.

_You should have let her fall. Now _you're_ the one that's gonna fall... in love! Don't you even _remember_ Jeannie? Remember how you were _married?

_ Jeannie would want me to move on._

_ Well, you'll have to pick another girl to move on to, this one's Batbait._

_ You're the one that said to have a little fun before I let her go._

_ Oh, you're impossible, you know that Jack?_

_ I know._


	5. Chapter 5

**Batman: Our authoress has... poofed...**

**Joker: "Poofed?" What grade are you in, third?**

**Batman: -punch-**

**Joker: Ow.**

**Onyxx: -secretly watches them dueling it out-**

**Joker: -attacks Batman with a knife-**

**Batman: -swats away-**

**Onyxx: CATFIIIIIIIIGHT. 8D**

**Joker: …**

**Batman: … Get her.**

**Joker: Do let's.**

**Onyxx: … Oh shit. -runs away-**

Chapter Five:

Annabel moaned softly, curling up in the coccoon of blankets tangled around her legs.

Wait. Blankets? Since when did the Joker give her a blanket?

Why was she comfortable?

Why was she lying on something soft?

She sat up abruptly, looking around. The metal table was off to the side a few yards away, and she was sitting on a cot, wearing a Jack Skellington tank top and a pair of _Nightmare Before Christmas_ shorts.

Her pajamas from home. Her blankets. Her teddy bear. Her...

She noticed a fuzzy black ball of fur at her feet and picked Edgar up with a squeal, kissing the kitten's face and scratching behind his ears. He looked at her with sleepy yellow eyes and mewed softly, as if saying, "I know you love me and you're glad to see me, but please put me down."

She put the kitten down and ran to the Joker's office, a big smile on her face. "Joker!"

He wasn't wearing his makeup again, giving her a sign that perhaps he wasn't exactly "Joker" at the moment. Jack looked up at her, his dark brown eyes warm. He gave her a slight smile. "Good morning, Annabel."

She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she yelled, her arms around his neck.

He pushed her away gently. "You're cutting off my oxygen supply," he grumbled. "And what did I tell you about hugging me? Even if I'm in a good mood, don't do it. It feels _weird._"

She laughed. "Sorry."

"Just... just don't try to run away again. I don't know what I'll do if you try it again," he said softly. "I don't know what the Joker will do."

She sat down on the chair in front of him, her elbows on his desk, her chin in her hands. "Maybe you should go to Arkham," she said. "They could treat you there, give you meds. You could be normal."

"I don't think I know how to be normal anymore," Jack said simply, grabbing a bottle of Coke out of his private fridge. "Want something? Coke, cream soda, root beer..."

"No thanks." She sighed, looking at his "plans." "What exactly do you plan to do to Batman if he comes here?" She honestly didn't care about being rescued as much as she did before. In the weeks she'd been living with the Joker, she'd grown used to it. Like it was everyday life. He had, in fact, even paid her rent so she'd have somewhere to go... if he ever let her go.

"I..." He sighed. "I dunno." He shrugged. "I'm just..."

"What if he does kill you?"

"He won't." The Joker rolled his eyes. "He's too 'goody-goody' to kill me. He's a big sap. He'll come save you and then run out, maybe come back and arrest me. Or maybe he'll bring the cops with him to arrest me. Either way, he won't put a bullet in my head, like he should."

"Do you..." Anna blushed. "Do you actually _want_ to die?"

The Joker licked his lips, then sighed. "I... No. No. I just want to prove a point. I know Batman won't kill me, and I'm not gonna kill him. I'd probably be pissed if he ever did put a gun to my head. Without me, there is no Batman, and without the Batman, there's no Joker. It's like I told him, our relationship is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object." He sighed and licked his lips again, an apparent habit of his. "I guess I just haven't figured out how to go around the object yet."

She nodded. "So... how do I fit into this plan?"

He shrugged and licked his lips again. "Like I said before, Batbait."

"Seriously, am I really related to the mayor?" She sighed. "He's Hispanic. I'm... obviously not."

"His father fooled around with a Caucasian woman when he was a teenager," the Joker said, waving a hand. "The result was your mother. She was really close to Anthony Garcia, but they had a sort of 'falling out.' She met Sam Nicholson, your dad, at a party, and _voila!"_ He clapped his hands, gesturing to Anna. "Mommy and Daddy had _one _too many tequilas, and ended up in the guest bedroom of Anthony's house. They got married when they found out Alice was pregnant, and a few months later, out popped you."

Annabel felt a little crushed. She... was an accident? "You mean, they... they'd never met before?"

"Nope. Sammy-boy told me it was s'posed to be a one-nighter, but he was Catholic, so..." He shrugged, smirking. "Obviously, they didn't intend to have kids."

Annabel looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. "I... I'm gonna... Bye." She walked out of his office and back to her bed, curling up under the blankets and hugging Edgar for dear life as she sobbed her heart out.

_I was an accident,_ she thought. _My parents didn't want me. God. I want to just die. I could go get his knife right now... Nah, he probably keeps it in his pocket._

_ Ugh, this sucks! I have to get out of here... I can't be holed up in here much longer. Besides, my own parents didn't want me, why would he? I should leave and be out of his hands. God knows I must be annoying. He's probably tired of me. I bet even Jack's tired of me._

* * *

Jack was horrified.

_Why did you _tell _her that?_

_ Uh, because I wanted to?_

_ You bastard! That's not even true! Now she thinks she's an accident!_

_ Does it matter? Jesus, Jack, you are soft!_

_ Soft or not, that was wrong! I should go apologize..._

_ Nah, leave it alone, you'll probably make shit worse._

_ Because of you telling her in the first place, damn it!_

_ Oh, please. It was just a little joke! Why so serious?_

_Goddammit, if you say "Why so serious?" one more time... I really will go to Arkham to get treatment!_

_ Think you can get rid of me that easily? Ha! I'd like to see you try, Jack._

Jack sighed, holding his face in his hands. He couldn't hear Annabel crying anymore. Maybe she was asleep. Oh, well. Joker was right. If he did tell her that the Joker had been lying and that her parents were married long before she was born and had thought _long and hard_ about having her... she wouldn't know what to believe. Perhaps it was best that she didn't know.

_See? You're beginning to understand the joke of it! Lighten up a bit, Jack!_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he hissed, banging his head on the desk. Strangely, it silenced the Joker... for a little while, at least.

Jack looked at one of his plans. He knew Batman would come for the girl. He felt like such an asshole. He'd kidnapped his best friend's daughter. Insane. Especially after his best friend's _other_ daughter was kidnapped and killed. What had he become?

_A monster._

_ I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve._

_ "Shut up!" _Jack yelled, standing up and throwing the untouched Coke bottle at the wall. Breathing heavily, he hit his knees with a whimper, holding his head in his hands. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..."

A small hand touched his hair, and he didn't have to look up to know it was Annabel. She knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around him gently in a hug. Jack put an arm around her, pulling her close to him for comfort, sobbing onto her shoulder.

"Jack, shh. It's okay. It's okay..." Her fingers ran through his hair in a comforting way. The smooth, even rhythm made him slightly dizzy. He sobbed painfully on her shoulder, his hands shaking as they pulled her even closer. God, she was warm. And soft. And comforting.

_Just like Jeannie,_ Jack thought. He nuzzled Annabel's neck, sniffling.

"You're not a monster, Jack," she whispered, seemingly reading his mind. "You're not. Jack Napier is not a monster."

"You're right," he whispered. "The Joker is."

She didn't disagree, but she didn't confirm his statement. Instead, she ran her hands through his hair and started to sing quietly.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow... way up high... there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby..."_ She wasn't the best singer in the world, but Jack found it comforting. He closed his eyes, holding her so close it had to hurt, listening as she sang.

After a moment, he pulled away and wiped his tears off his face, standing up. He took her hand and pulled her up, smiling sadly.

"You know, you really can't sing," he said, shaking his head. That was something both Jack and Joker agreed on without a doubt.

Annabel smirked, nodding. "I know."

Jack squeezed her hand gently, looking down at her. Annabel wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world. Far from it, in fact. But she had a certain quality that no one else alive had.

Fearlessness.

She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't even afraid of the Joker. She went through life without a worry in the world, and God help whoever got in her way. He knew from experience that her shoes were not just good for walking around in, and that she could also probably become a pitcher for women's baseball. She wasn't afraid to yell profanities at him, and she would probably punch him if she had to. She also wasn't afraid to fall in love with the world's most terrifying villain.

He realized that Annabel wasn't just in love with the Joker, either. Now that she'd gotten to know him, she was in love with Jack, too. What used to be Jack, at least. And he found himself willing to show her what he hadn't shown anyone in eight years.

What used to be Jack.

He was afraid, however, to say that he loved her. He still wasn't over Jeannie. He couldn't find it in himself to move on. He had caused the deaths of his wife, his best friend, and his best friend's wife, plus wheover else was in the apartment building, and he was still blaming himself. He couldn't love again, not until he knew Jeannie had forgiven him for what he'd done.

Jack looked into Anna's eyes, smiling sadly. They'd been standing there for only a moment, but it felt like years. Something had to be done, said, anything to break the silence and end the curse of their eternal pose there.

"I'm gonna go back to bed," Annabel finally said, her arms stretching, her mouth gaping wide in a yawn. "I'm tired." She turned around and walked away, and Jack watched her with a sort of regret.

_Yep. You should have let her fall,_ the Joker said in his mind.

Jack ignored it and sat down at his desk. Sleep. Sleep would be good.

He felt like he'd been awake for years. He yawned a bit, his eyes drifting closed, then stood up and started to walk down the hallway to the room where he slept. As he did, the little kitten brushed up against his leg. He bent down and picked it up, scratching it behind the ears.

"So, you're in love with me too, huh?" he mumbled, smiling a bit. The cat nuzzled up to his chest, mewing in response. He rolled his eyes, then put it down next to the sleeping Annabel.

He would probably never know why he sent a henchman to go get her cat or blankets, and he'd never know why he had another one get her a cot to sleep on. But he would definitely know that it brought them both a little more sleep at night.

Sighing, he walked down the hallway at last and into his room. He flopped onto the bed, falling asleep before he hit the pillow.

_I still say you should have dropped her._

**Onyxx: Sorry if Jack seems too sappy. =/ I just want to make sure there's a distinct difference between Jack and Joker. Hope you liked the chapter, next one coming up soon!**

**Joker: Pelt her with rotten tomatoes!**

**Batman: -smacks Joker in the back of the head-**

**Joker: Dammit, what is it with you and hitting people in the head? God! What must I do to make you listen to reason?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onyxx: I stole my sister's Netbook. =P**

**Joker: Oh, now that's mean!**

**Onyxx: Since when do you care? You're the one that tied Batsy up and forced him to watch hours of **_**Dora the Explorer.**_

**Joker: ... He deserves it.**

**Onyxx: No he doesn't! Batman is freakin' awesome! You're just jealous you wouldn't look as good in a cape.**

**Joker: Okay, I would look AWESOME in a cape. Don't believe me? I'll go steal the Batman's!**

**-returns five minutes later-**

**Joker: Okay. I tried to take his cape, but apparently, he's become a Spanish-speaking zombie saying something about "backpack" over and over.**

**Onyxx: -facepalm-**

Chapter Six:

Jack flew straight up in bed, his heart pounding, sweat covering his body. He nearly tripped trying to get to the bathroom, then clung to the sink for dear life. He looked at himself in the mirror, then ran cold water and dunked his head under it.

_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream..._

He shook the water off his face, then shut the door, locking it, and stripped of all his clothes. He turned the shower on icy cold water and stepped in closing his eyes and raising his face to the nozzle. _Just a dream. Just a dream, Jack. Just. A. Dream._

_Oh-ho-ho, looks like somebody's being a little naughty! Dreaming about Annabel, now, and _you_ said you didn't like her like that!_

_Shut _up_, Joker! God! I don't, I don't like Annabel like that! It was just a dream! Probably from _your_ part of my brain, too, you jackass!_

_Heh. Liar._

_I'm not lying!_

_Bad liar._

_Shut the hell up! Annabel is a teenage girl! I've known her since she was a baby! I was there in the hospital when she was born!_

_But... you still like her._

_Oh, my God, no! No, she's... she's like a daughter to me! I can't like her like that, Jesus!_

_Mhmm. Sure. That's why you were dreaming about kissing her, touching her... bad boy, Jackie, bad!_

_God, you're never gonna let this go, are you?_

_Mmm... no. The terror you felt when you woke up and realized you'd just been dreaming about bangin' her... yeah, I'm not letting it go._

_You are an asshole. The king of all assholes._

_Your point? Why so serious, Jackie-boy?_

_God! Shut up! Stop saying that, it's fucking repetitive! What the hell's wrong with you?_

_Didn't you say you'd go to Arkham if I said it again?_

_And I will!_

_... Why so serious?_

Jack punched the wall, then hissed in pain, looking at the protruding knuckles of his injured fist. _..._

He turned the water off with his other hand and wrapped a towel around his waist, then stepped out and rummaged through the medicine cabinet for bandages. He wrapped them around his right hand, doing a sloppy job with his left, and stumbled out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.

He had to forget that dream. If he didn't, God only knew what he'd do when he saw Annabel again. What the Joker would do.

_You know what _I'd_ do, Jack._

_Yeah, which is why I'm worried._

_Lighten up. Come on, she thinks you're sexy. Take advantage of that._

_No! I'm not taking _advantage_ of a teenage girl with whacked hormones and..._

_And a nice body? She's willing, you just have to ask, Jackie-boy._

_Oh, God, shut up! No! You want me to fuck her, you don't want me to fuck her, now you want to fuck her! Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you?_

_A lot of things. The question is, what's wrong with you, Jack?_

Jack closed his door and tossed the towel on his bed, put on a pair of boxers, then pulled a purple suit out of his closet. It was, in fact, identical to his other ones. _Only weirdos wear the same damn thing every day._

_You definitely qualify for _that_ position, Jackie-boy!_

He picked up some random breakable object off his dresser and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. The object shattered, and Jack fell on his knees, tears running down his face.

"What _is_ wrong with me?" he whispered.

_Everything._

He held his face in his hands, weeping, and nearly grabbed a piece of shattered glass and cut his wrists with it. If it hadn't been for a light knock at his door, he would have. He kicked most of the broken glass under his dresser and went to answer it, forgetting completely that he was mostly nude and that the person at the door was probably Annabel.

He opened it, wiping his face clean of tears.

Annabel's expression changed drastically from jovial to concerned and frightened. "Jack? What's wrong?" She pushed him backwards, then dragged him over to the bed and made him sit down. "Talk to me. Are you okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so close, it must have hurt. His entire body trembled and shook violently with every sob.

"Oh, God..." he moaned, burying his face in her neck. "Annabel, I'm... I'm going to hurt you... I... I have to let you go..."

She rubbed his bare back gently. "It's okay," she whispered. "I've been hurt my entire life. Won't make much of a difference."

"No, you don't understand. I'm going... I... I dreamed about... I mean..."

She tangled a hand in his hair. "I understand," she whispered. "It's okay."

"No, it's not! You're a teenage girl! I... I'm still... I still feel connected to Jeannie... it wouldn't be right..." He sighed. "You're like a daughter to me. I was there when Alice gave birth to you. You grew up with me as your dad when Sam was at work. Jeannie was practically your other mom. It... it would be wrong."

Annabel hugged him. "I... I didn't know you'd been there when my mom had me," she whispered.

Jack sighed again, then pushed her away gently. "I... have to get dressed. Then I want to take you somewhere."

Annabel nodded, walking to the door. "Oh, Jack?" she said, turning around. She took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his. "I understand if... I mean, I know you can't let go of Jeannie. And... I'm not looking for that. So don't worry about..." She sighed. "Forget it. You... you didn't hear that. Just forget I said anything."

She practically ran out the door, red as a tomato. Jack sighed and closed the door, then got dressed.

* * *

Annabel waited for Jack, wearing a black and purple knee-length dress that had been brought from her apartment with her other stuff. Maybe it was weird, but she was living comfortably in captivity. She was beginning to wonder if this was all a ruse and he'd strap her down to the table again.

She sighed, sitting on her bed, Edgar in her lap purring. She stroked his fur, wondering why the hell Jack had taken the trouble to bring the cat and pay for food and kitty litter.

Edgar meowed and moved away, walking over to his food bowl.

Jack suddenly appeared out of the middle door, looking rather clean. In fact, if it hadn't been for the scars and signature purple suit, she wouldn't have known it was actually Jack. She stood and walked over to him, smiling.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Jack smirked, his scars seeming to disappear for a moment. "You'll see." His hair, clean for once (who knew the man actually had shampoo), was combed and curled around his face wildly. Again, had it not been for the suit or scars, he'd look just like everyone else.

Annabel sighed impatiently and walked beside him to the doorway at the end of the hall. He opened it, stepping out first. "It's fine, guys, just taken her out on a... date."

Even if it was only an excuse for the henchmen, it stirred a strange feeling in Annabel's chest. _Date. He said date. Ohmygod, he's taking me out to dinner. Is he taking me out to dinner? No, he's not taking me out to dinner, why would he do that?_

Jack held her hand and walked down the street with her, towards the "bad" side of town. Down a very familiar street, actually.

Annabel looked up at him, a bit confused. "We're going there?" She knew he knew what she meant.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah. I... haven't been in a while. I want to know if anything was left from the fire."

Anna moved closer to him as they walked. "It's cold," she whined, her teeth chattering.

"You shouldn't have worn such a short dress," he said, smirking. He paused to take off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here. Can't do anything about your legs, though." He looked her up and down, an unidentifiable look in his eyes, before licking his lips and looking away, walking a little faster than he had before.

Annabel sighed and held onto his hand.

Finally, they arrived at a ruined, burned building. Annabel had lived on the third floor of the apartment complex, and Jack lived right across from hers. Though the second floor had collapsed, the first and third were mostly intact, and there was a staircase in the center of the lobby that had actually led straight to the third floor.

"Careful, this place is rotting. Don't fall through the floor." Jack stepped forward cautiously, holding Annabel's hand as they climbed the staircase.

They reached the third floor with no complications. Annabel watched Jack's face as he read the number on each door.

"308... 309... 310..." he mumbled as they walked down the hallway. At last, they reached 314 and 315. His eyes filled with tears as he saw the ruined state of 314, his old apartment. "The guy... Hammet, I think his name was... he messed with the stove in my apartment," Jack whispered. "He beat Jeannie to death... she didn't die in the fire... and then they sent me to Ace Chemical Factory to steal some money... When I came back, the entire place was on fire. I saw your dad carry you out, then look around and realize Alice and Jeannie weren't there. Then I saw him run back in, and... he never came out." Tears trailed down his face. "God... what have I done?"

Annabel held his hand comfortingly. "It's okay, Jack," she whispered. "It's okay."

"I wonder if... wherever they are... they forgive me," he whispered.

Annabel sighed and made him look at her. "Jack," she said, "to be quite honest, you ruined my life. You made a deal with the mob, and it got my parents killed. It put me out of a home for seven years. It made me miss out on my education. I live in a shithole of an apartment and I can barely pay the rent. But you know what? I forgive you." She looked into his eyes, taking both of his hands in hers. "I forgive you. And I know that Jeannie does, too." She offered him a sad smile. "I know she forgives you. So stop blaming yourself. What's done is done. She wouldn't want you to suffer and beat yourself up like this."

Jack sighed. "You're right," he whispered. He let go of her hands, then walked into 314. "Here, I'm gonna look through this stuff," he said softly. "See if anything's left."

She nodded, then stepped into 315. She walked to her old bedroom, finding a little babydoll whose face had partially melted off. She smiled sadly.

"Lucy," she whispered, stroking the doll's red curls. She'd named it Lucy after her sister, Arabella Lucille Nicholson, who'd been kidnapped by the same man that made the stove in Jack's apartment blow up... the same man who'd caused all the misery in their lives.

Annabel suddenly had the sensation of falling, and felt excruciating pain in both of her legs. She cried out in pain. "Jack!" she screamed, looking down at her leg. One had gone through the floor, wood cutting deep into the skin, and the other was bent at an odd angle. "Jack! Help me!"

* * *

Jack looked up from the rubble and ran into 315. "Where are you?" he called, frantic. "Annabel!" He ran into the old nursery, seeing Annabel halfway falling through the floor.

She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Jack! Help me! Help me!"

He wrapped his arms around her middle. "Alright, Annabel, you've got to use your other leg to push yourself up," he whispered soothingly.

"I can't! It's broken!" she cried. "Oh, God, Jack! Pull me out! Pull me! Please, help me!"

"Look, baby, I can't pull you out," he whispered. "It will cut your leg to shreds. You've got to help me. Move around a bit until you can ease out. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Annabel nodded, whimpering in pain as she eased her leg around. Jack pulled her up gently, grunting with the effort.

"Careful, careful sweetheart," he whispered, trying to soothe her sobs and cries of pain. "Careful, shh. It's okay. I've got you."

_Let her fall._

_No!_

_Do it. Come on, Jack. Or I will._

He nearly let go of her, having momentarily lost control of his body and mind. _No! _he screamed at the Joker, pulling Annabel closer to him. _Stop! Just stop! Please, let me help her..._

Annabel used her broken leg to push herself out, and Jack used every last bit of his strength to pull her out. He fell backwards, Anna landing on his chest. "Oof!"

Annabel cried softly, her hands fisted in his jacket. She lay on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Come on, baby," he whispered, easing her up. "I've got to get you to a hospital. Come on."

"N-no!" She shook her head vehemently. "No! I can't go to a hospital, Jack! No! Just take me back to the warehouse and let me fix it myself."

He shook his head. "No, baby. Look at me. I'm taking you to a hospital. This could get infected. You could lose _both_ legs, if you're lucky." He picked her up bridal-style and carried her down the stairs to the street, flagging down a random car. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered, knocking on the window of the lamborghini. The window came down, and Jack was shocked to find it none other than Bruce Wayne.

"Please, I need to get her to a hospital," Jack said. "She's got a broken leg, and the other one's badly injured."

Bruce got out of his car and opened the back door. "Here, go ahead and get in," he said to Jack, taking the girl out of his arms. "It's gonna be fine, sweetheart," he said softly. "We'll get you to a hospital. Come on."

Jack watched as Bruce put her in the backseat, then climbed in next to her, holding her head on his lap.

_You had another chance to let her fall, Jack. You should have let her die._

_No. I'm not going to just let her die like that. She's hurt._

_Next thing you know, you'll be letting her go. God, you're such a wuss._

_Shut up!_

Annabel moaned. Jack brushed her hair out of her face, wiping her tears away.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

Bruce drove like a maniac, breaking nearly every speeding law to get them to a hospital that was now used in place of Gotham General. He parked in a handicap space in the emergency section, then helped Jack get the girl out.

_Please, God... let her be okay,_ Jack prayed silently.

* * *

Annabel woke up in a hospital room with the face of a perfectly groomed gazillionaire looking down at her with concern. Bruce Wayne's blue eyes stared into her gray ones.

"Miss? Are you alright?" he said softly. Annabel was stunned by how concerned he seemed. She always thought he was a snob because of all the Russian chicks he dated when Harvey Dent was around. He seemed kind of... nice.

"I'm... fine..." she whispered. "What... happened... to Jack?" she asked, trying to sit up.

Bruce put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down with surprising strength. What kind of muscle lay under that suit? "Jack? That guy that brought you in?"

She nodded, blinking. "Yeah. Where'd he go?"

Bruce shrugged. "No idea. He just disappeared. Aren't you Annabel Nicholson? The mayor's niece?"

She hesitated. "Yeah..."

"So you were kidnapped by the Joker?" A strange light flashed in Bruce's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Yes. But... it's not..."

"Don't worry. You're safe now. He can't hurt you." Bruce offered her a comforting smile and sighed, sitting down in a chair.

"Thanks... for bringing me here," Annabel said softly. "Most rich snobs would look the other way."

He seemed slightly offended. "'Rich snobs?' I'm a rich snob?"

Annabel blushed. "No, I mean... you're a bazillionaire, what does a couple on the street mean to you?"

Bruce's face softened a bit, and he sighed, looking out the window. "Everything," he whispered.

Before he could elaborate, the doctor walked in. "Well, Annabel, your leg is not broken. The other one is fine now, just don't strain your stitches. You've been here for three days now, and Mr. Wayne has kindly offered to stay by your side throughout the whole ordeal." The doctor smiled. "You should be ready to go home soon."

He left, and she looked at Bruce. "You've... you've been here the whole time?"

He seemed a bit flustered. "Well, I did go to the cafeteria to get food on occasion. Other than that, no. I slept in this chair."

Annabel was touched. Bruce Wayne stayed at the side of a complete stranger while she drooled on her pillow with two injured legs. Who would've thought it?

Bruce smiled at her. "You'll be going home soon, to live with Anthony. He's your legal guardian since he found out he's your uncle. I understand you've been living on your own since you were a child, and I realize that you probably think this is unfair since you can take care of yourself. However, it's only until we're sure the Joker has lost interest in you."

"Why would you care?" she suddenly blurted. "I'm just a random stranger off the sidewalk. I'm the mayor's niece through his illigitimate sister. What's so great about me?"

Bruce touched her hand, smiling softly. "You're not just a random stranger. You're a fellow citizen of Gotham. I'm not going to stand by when you need help. Besides that, you're a girl who went missing for three weeks. People have searched all over for you." He patted her hand. "You mean a lot more than you think."

She looked away, then sighed. "I want to go home. To my apartment."

"You will, in a few months." Bruce sighed. "It'll be alright."

She sighed, looking at him. "No it won't. Jack's gone," she whispered. "He didn't stick around. Just like I thought."

Bruce offered her a sympathetic look.

_Did he ever really care?_ Annabel thought miserably, picturing the scarred, but otherwise flawless, face in her mind.

**Batman: No. Nuh-uh. Not happening.**

**Onyxx: No, you owe me for fixing you from your zombie-state!**

**Joker: She has a point. Plus, it would make the plot interesting.**

**Batman: I don't see how! No!**

**Onyxx: I can let Joker here make you watch **_**Dora**_** again. And maybe throw in a bit of **_**Diego. **_**You like **_**Blue's Clues?**_

**Batman: -pales- Noooo! Anything but kids' TV!**

**Onyxx: Then you agree to the plot twist?**

**Batman: Yeeess! Anything but **_**Dora!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Onyxx: Goddammit, IamthePhantomoftheOpera, you ALWAYS guess what's going to happen. Do I make it too obvious? -fumes-**

**Joker: Calm down, Jesus. Yeah, it is kinda obvious.**

**Onyxx: I mean, she even guessed the stereotypically romantic thing that I was planning! Jesus! I should change it now just for that.**

**Joker: Oh, my God. Just let it _go._**

**Onyxx: -rage-**

Chapter Seven:

Mayor Anthonoy Garcia's home was _huge_.

Annabel looked around at the front lawn, then up at the house itself. It was on a street of big, white houses, all politicians, and all equally pristine and perfect. Anthony's was the biggest of the neighborhood, of course.

Bruce got out of the car and opened her door for her, getting her crutches out and helping her out of the car. He held a hand on her back as he guided her up the walkway.

Despite her leg not being broken, she needed crutches for her other leg. Too much pressure would cause the stitches to tear. Obviously, she didn't want that.

Bruce had turned out to be a really nice guy, even if she still believed that all rich people were snobby and total jerkwads. He had a sort of quiet resilience, unlike her uncle. She'd met Anthony in the hospital, when he'd come to see her. He'd been a nervous sort of man, and had promised to give her whatever she wanted as long as she lived with him.

All she wanted was Jack, and she couldn't have him.

Annabel sighed and looked up at her savior as they made it to the door. Anthony opened it, ushering her inside, insisting that Bruce wipe his feet before stepping foot in the door.

"Your house is huge," Annabel said, looking at her newfound uncle.

"Clearly, you've never been to Wayne Manor," Anthony mumbled with a chuckle. "Bruce has some of the finest—"

"Don't brag about _my_ house, Anthony." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Anthony cleared his throat. "Uh, Bruce, could you show Annabel to her room? I have some political stuff I need to take care of." He disappeared into another room, and Anna looked up at Bruce Wayne.

He cleared his throat. "For now, your room is on the first floor. Not exactly the safest place in the house, but it's best for your injured leg. When you've healed, we'll move you upstairs."

Her room was nice, sort of. The walls were white, like the rest of the house, but they'd taken a hint from her apartment and wardrobe and given her purple bedcovers. She'd been glad to discover that her Joker paintings had been confiscated by his henchmen and moved to the warehouse when he sent them for her cat, so the police and anyone else that went in her apartment never saw them.

Bruce helped her into the room, then smiled. "If you need anything, Anthony and I are always here."

"You're good friends with him?" Annabel asked, a bit of hope blossoming in her chest. "Did... did you know my parents?"

Bruce shook his head sadly. "No, I didn't know them. I'm sure they were good people." He patted her shoulder gently. "I have to go. Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." He put a hand on hers softly before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Annabel lay back on the bed, tears falling into her hair. "I don't want to be safe," she whispered. "I want to be with him."

* * *

Jack sighed, his head in his hands. So his plan had failed. He didn't have Batman and he hadn't gotten him to break his rule. Big deal. That wasn't the reason he was depressed.

Annabel's paintings were in the corner of his office. He'd looked through them a thousand times, admiring them, admiring the way she'd somehow managed to make watercolors bring regular old paper to life. There was something about them that made him want to keep them, even if it seemed vain.

He was wearing the jacket he'd given to Annabel. Why had he let her go? Why did he do that? He felt like an idiot.

He sighed again, grabbing the paintings and walking out of his office. He put them in the back of the van, looking at one of his goons. "I think that's about it. I'll go back in and check, then you blow this place sky-high."

He walked back inside to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything of Annabel's. Nope. Blankets, cot, paintings, everything was in the van. He was about to walk back outside when something brushed against his leg with a mew.

Jack looked down, then picked up the little black kitten.

"Hey, there, Edgar," he said softly, scratching behind the cat's ears. "Good thing I came back in, or you'd be one crispy furball." He carried the cat out to the van, ignoring the questioning looks from the guys in clown masks. Obviously, they'd never seen evil geniuses with cats before on cartoons.

"That's the last of it," he confirmed. "Blow it up."

A goon pressed a button on the detonator and started to drive. There was a huge explosion behind them, and Jack felt like his heart had finally shattered.

_No evidence,_ he thought. _They won't know where I'm going next._

_Good job, Jackie. Now you're starting to think like me!_

_ Leave me alone. I don't want to play your games anymore._

_ What's wrong, Jack? Depressed because you had to let go of your little bunny?_

_ Yeah._ He looked down at the kitten asleep on his lap, smoothing down the soft black fur. _Why did I do that?_

_ Because you had to._ For once, the Joker sounded serious. _You had to let her go, or she would have taken you down. She would have turned you into something you're not._

_ She would have turned me into something I used to be,_ Jack argued. _Something I lost. Something I want back. Something I _should_ be._

_ Listen to yourself, Jack. Is that any way for the greatest villain of all time to think?_

_ You're the greatest villain of all time, Joker. I'm just Jack._

_ Either way, you had to let go of her. It was time to let go. And you know that._

_ I know. But... I can't..._

_ Lighten up. First thing we're doing now that you're back to your senses is blow up another hospital._

_ No! If Anna's in the hospital—_

_ Relax, I'm kidding. Why so—_

They hit a pothole and Jack's head banged against the window, effectively silencing the Joker for a while before he could complete that goddamned phrase.

* * *

Annabel sighed, kicking the blankets off her legs. It was hot. Too hot.

"Ugh," she grumbled, getting out of bed and hobbling to the window. She almost opened it, then remembered she wasn't supposed to.

_Big deal, like Jack will come and visit you anyway,_ she thought.

It had been a few weeks since she'd gotten out of the hospital, and her room had been moved upstairs since she didn't have to use crutches anymore. However, whenever Bruce was over, he'd offer to carry her up the stairs. He could be annoying at times, offering to help constantly.

She sighed and opened her window anyway, figuring that if Jack wanted in, he could come in. And anyone else that might end her life for her.

She climbed back into bed and slept for about an hour before she heard someone moving around in her room. Her eyes opened, but she maintained the ruse that she was still asleep.

"I know you're awake," a raspy voice said. Annabel didn't move, fear gnawing at her spine.

A hand lifted her up gently, and she was staring into a masked face.

"B-B-B-Batman?" Annabel's eyes widened.

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh. Aren't you supposed to keep your windows closed?" he scolded. "What if the Joker comes in, huh? What are you going to do then?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I don't even care anymore."

Batman sat down on her bed next to her. "Do you realize what's at stake?" He looked into her eyes. "Your life. Don't you get that?" His were such a pretty, familiar blue.

She shrugged again. "I don't care anymore," she whispered. "Jack dumped me at the hospital, totally forgot about me, and now I think Bruce Wayne is hitting on me..."

"You do know that if the Joker killed you—or even a random criminal that _isn't_ the Joker—it would kill your uncle? You're the only family he has now. Your life is more valuable than you think." Batman sighed. "Keep the window closed."

"It feels like an oven in here," she complained.

"Then turn on the air conditioner." He smirked, standing at the window. "There's a thermostat right above your bed." He jumped out of the window, and she heard an engine driving away.

She looked at the thermostat and turned the air on. _That pompous jerk,_ she thought. _That was embarrassing._

* * *

Bruce Wayne sighed, putting his book down, and looked up as Alfred entered.

"Alfred, did you ever kind of like someone that would be morally intolerable for you to date?" he blurted.

Alfred stared at him. "Bruce, you haven't developed feelings for the Joker, have you?" he asked, placing the tea tray down.

"No!" Bruce shook his head vehemently. "Nonono. It's just..." He sighed. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"No, now you've caught my interest." The old man sat in a chair next to him. "Who is it, then? If it's not the Joker... I can't think of anyone else you might be interested in."

Bruce sighed, then looked at Alfred. "You tell _no one._ Or I'll confess to being Batman and tell them it was your idea."

Alfred laughed. "My lips are sealed, sir."

He sighed again. "You know Annabel Nicholson, the girl that was kidnapped by the Joker?" he began. "The mayor's niece?"

Alfred cleared his throat. "And you've developed an affection towards this girl?"

Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I've been helping Anthony take care of her, and last night, her window was open when I was out patrolling the city. So I snuck in and... looked around a bit. She's a creative girl. She's a great painter."

"It's not her paintings you're staring at, I'll wager," Alfred said cheekily.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "God, you're an old pervert."

"I'm just making a guess at your personality, sir. Actually, she's quite an attractive girl. If she was a bit older, I might chase her."

"Yeah, until you fall over and have a heart attack," Bruce grumbled. "My point is, she's sixteen. It's not... legal."

"Bruce, when have legalities ever stopped you from pursuing something?" He sighed. "If you love her, feel free to go after her." Alfred sighed and stood. "I think you may have competition, though."

"Who?" Bruce frowned.

"The Joker wouldn't have kept her so long if he was only using her for one of his plans, and he wouldn't have just let her go after dropping her off at the hospital, either."

"You think he's the one that took her to the hospital?"

"I have no doubt of it, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go dust something." Alfred walked out of the room, leaving Bruce to think.

**Onyxx: There, IamthePhantomoftheOpera, you guessed right. Happy? -_-**

**Joker: Why so—**

**Onyxx: SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SEND YOU TO ARKHAM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Onyxx: Thank you, "Nameless," for that review. I'm well aware that I'm "butchering" Nolan's Joker, I'm mixing in a bit of Nicholson and the comic book version. I'm aware that NolanJoker doesn't have "feelings," because yes, he is a psychopath. I'm also well aware that your opinion is your opinion, but you don't have to be so hurtful. Okay? I'm remaining calm through this ordeal, and if you have an issue, please address me through PM. But seriously, if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't subscribe, don't comment, just leave it alone. I'm not calling you out and saying "Ohmygod, that person is SUCH a bitch! They hurt my feelings! Boohoohoo!" I'm just simply addressing the fact that I expected some flames. Personally, though, and no offense, but I think you're just an attention whore. I see them all the time, flaming someone's work that has taken them a long time to do. I'm aware that you have your own opinion, and that's perfectly fine. But please, don't insult my readers. Everyone has their own idea, and I respect your comment and I will take note of the fact that "Yep, he's a psycho." I don't care how badly you insult me, though, just leave my loyal readers alone. Some of these people have read through my other work and loved it, and I've talked to them through messages, and I've become friends with a few of them. Please don't insult them, it's me who wrote the story. Thank you for your time... even if you're probably not reading this.**

**By the way, I'm also well aware the Joker is like, three times her age. Obviously, if you take a hint from my other fanfics, you'll see that age doesn't matter to me. Duh.**

**Also, to "Ace" and "coco": I love you guys too! 33**

**To Ace: I'm not letting it get to me, love, I'm just letting it go... I'm actually gonna leave that review there, let my readers slam the person if they want XD**

**Joker: On with the chapter!**

Chapter Eight (I think):

Annabel sighed, looking around at the crowd of rich people. She didn't fit in _at all._ She felt... God, what a cliche, but she felt like a black sheep. Jesus, all these perfectly groomed, non-freaky people around...

She felt a bit crowded and went outside to get some air.

Anthony had been invited to one of Bruce's fundraising things or whatever, and of course she had to go with him. Apparently, she couldn't be left at home alone, or the Joker might kidnap her again and the world would end.

Seriously, what was it with these people?

She missed her cat. Really bad.

_Poor Edgar... wonder what happened to him?_

She nearly fell off the balcony when a hand touched her shoulder, then whirled around to face the person invading her personal space.

"Sorry," Bruce said. "Didn't mean to scare you." He walked over to her side, looking over the edge. "Nice view, isn't it." It wasn't a question exactly, just a statement.

Annabel sighed and nodded. "Yeah. If you're fond of heights." She leaned against the railing, looking up at him with a smile.

He chuckled. "You're afraid of heights?"

"No." She sighed, looking down. "I was just saying, if you don't like heights, it's not such a good view." She smirked, meeting his gaze.

He smiled at her. "You're a strange girl, Annabel," he remarked softly, looking at her with a sort of fondness.

Anna blushed a bit and looked away again. "I know."

Bruce's hand was on hers. "Strange is good, sometimes," he said.

_God, he smells good..._ Annabel thought. _Jesus, what is that cologne? _Eau de_ Sexy Rich Bazillionaire?_

"Come on. I want to show you something." Bruce held her hand, leading her around the railing to another side of the balcony, away from the windows and the fundraiser. He pulled her over to the railing, then stepped behind her. "You trust me, right?" he asked softly in her ear. His hands dropped to her waist, and he lifted her up with surprising strength, holding her on the other side of the railing like in the movie _Titanic._

Annabel gasped, looking down at Gotham below. "It's... God, that's amazing!" She giggled softly, letting Bruce hold onto her gently.

His chin rested on her shoulder, his chest against her back. Annabel felt so secure in his arms, so safe. She let her eyes drift closed, and with the gentle breeze, she almost felt like she was flying. Stereotypical romanticism, and very cliched, she knew, but it was the truth.

Bruce lifted her up again, but her ankle caught on the railing, and they both fell backwards onto the ground. She landed on his chest, her brand new dress ripping a bit when she fell.

She blushed, nose-to-nose with him, looking into his eyes. _God, he's actually... beautiful..._ she thought.

Half a second later, before she knew what she was doing, she'd kissed him. It was a light brush of the lips, but it was a kiss nonetheless, and her first.

Someone cleared their throat about ten feet away from them, and Annabel and Bruce both looked around to see his butler, Alfred, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Er, Bruce, they're looking for you to give a speech," he said, looking from Anna to Bruce, then back to Anna again. "And your uncle's worried about you, miss. He thinks the Joker's carried you off again."

Alfred walked back into the ballroom, and Bruce helped her to her feet.

She looked down at her dress, where it had split to the thigh. She groaned. "Oh, shit," she hissed. "That's... that's awful..."

Bruce looked down at her. "It looks fine," he said softly, smirking. "I think it's an improvement."

Two seconds later, he was gone, leaving Annabel speechless and wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Jack sighed, looking down at Annabel as she slept. Jesus, she should close the damn window. God knew if he could get in, other criminals could, too. He wasn't exactly the most safety-conscious guy on the planet, but he cared about her.

It was the third time he'd visited her. The past few nights, the Batman had been coming in her window, probably to lecture her about it being open. Jesus, he was uptight.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I can't keep doing this._

_That's right, Jackie-boy, no you can't._

_I wasn't asking you. I wasn't even talking to you._

_Let her go, Jack. You have to let her go. You can't exist like this. Know what'd have to happen if you and Annabel were to be together? You'd have to go to Arkham. You'd have to get treatment. You wouldn't be the Joker anymore._

_I know. And... I want to be with her... but I... I can't give this up. This life, this freedom..._

_The freedom of insanity._

_Exactly._ He looked down at her, sighing. _I'll come see her sometime when she's awake, to let her know... that we have to forget the whole ordeal._

He smiled sadly at her, then climbed back out the window, leaving behind only one thing that would let her know he was there when she woke: Edgar.

* * *

Annabel groaned and opened her eyes when a hand shook her gently by the shoulder.

"Whaaaaaat?" she grumbled. "It's like three in the morning!"

"Just letting you know your window's open again," the Batman rasped.

She rubbed her eyes, groaning. "Not _you_ again!" She turned over on her side, away from him. "Jerk."

Batman... actually chuckled. She turned back over to look at him, a bit confused.

"Was that... Did you just laugh?" she asked, incredulous. "Oh my God. Wait, you _are_ the real Batman, right? Not some psycho poser trying to rape me?"

Batman looked into her eyes. "I am the Batman," he rasped.

She sighed. "Why do you keep coming in here to tell me that my window's open? Maybe I want to get kidnapped. Maybe I want the Joker to find me again. I'm tired of this... _safety_. Everything with rules and regulations and 'Careful, honey, don't touch that, it's sharp!'" She sighed, looking at Batman. "It's annoying to hear your uncle say that about every damn thing in the kitchen."

His lips curved up in a smile. "Anthony never had kids. He's a little protective."

"A _little?"_

The Batsignal swept across the sky, and Batman went over to the window. He turned to look at Annabel, smirking. "Close the window," he ordered, then jumped out. She heard the Batpod drive away.

She sighed, getting up and closing the window. It was cold, anyway.

**Onyxx: A message to any haters: Don't review. If you don't like it, just don't leave a review. Seriously. Because one more review means one more person read my story. It doesn't mean you liked it, but you read it. And that just makes me feel good, which is probably counterproductive to your purpose. You all fail. Epically. Especially when you say that I'm "murdering Nolan's and Heath Ledger's brilliant portrayal of the Joker." Quite honestly, this is MY Joker. I've taken the Joker and mixed in a little bit of Heath Ledger's personality (as Jack), as well as a bit of Jack Nicholson's Joker. So if you seriously don't like it... just don't review. I will laugh in your face.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Onyxx: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. It just showed me that out of over two hundred reviews in total for all of my stories combined, there is only one that has flamed my work. And that just goes to show you... **_**someone**_** is an attention whore!**

**Joker: Amen!**

**Onyxx: Even if the review bummed me out a little, I just kept it in mind that "Nameless" is one speck out of six billion people on the globe, and that you can't make all six billion happy. There will always be whiners. So, with that over with, I've finally decided how the story will end. You can make your predictions in a review or a PM: Who will Annabel be with at the end of the story? Not giving any hints because my hints always make it more obvious. XD**

**Joker: If it already ISN'T obvious!**

Chapter Nine:

Annabel stared at the little box in the corner of her room. There were holes poked in the top, and someone had drawn a smiley face on the side with black circles for eyes and a red mouth. Who else could it be... except Jack?

She approached the box carefully, wondering what could be inside.

The box rustled a bit, and a mew came out of it.

She stopped abruptly. _No way. He didn't._

She opened the top of the box, looking into big golden eyes. _He did._ She picked Edgar up out of the box and smiled, stroking his head.

"Aww, Edgar!" she cooed, happy beyond measure. "I missed you."

Anthony knocked on the door. "Annabel, I'm going to have to go to a speech today. Bruce will be over soon to... uh... He'll keep you company." Anthony went downstairs, and she heard the front door slam shut.

She sighed. "More like keep me prisoner," she grumbled. She really did like Bruce, though. Even if he was playing the role of bodyguard for the time being, he was a nice guy to be around. She'd always thought he was kind of uptight and the kind of guy who'd never pull a prank to save his life, but the last time he'd been over, he assisted her in placing a whoopie cushion in Anthony's seat.

Who would've known Bruce Wayne to laugh his ass off at the prank.

She sighed and sat down on her bed, holding Edgar close. "I wonder what Bruce thinks after last night," she whispered. "Oh, Jesus, Edgar, he's probably never going to look at me the same."

Edgar looked at her curiously, as if asking what she'd done. The funny thing about this cat was that he seemed to know exactly what she was talking about, and he seemed to listen.

"Oh, forget it," she mumbled. "He's the one that had his hands on my waist and said he thought the rip up my dress was an improvement."

The cat looked slightly amused, then looked behind her, his ears perking up. He mewed, jumping off the bed and pawing the door as someone came up the steps.

_Probably Bruce,_ she thought, getting up to open the door. She was met, however, with a scarred face, Jack's lips curved in a sad smile.

Annabel jumped into his arms, hugging him. "Jack!" she cried, tears falling down her face. She pulled away. "Where's Bruce?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "He's, uh... caught up at the light. A school bus hit another and they, uh... caused a barricade that he can't get by."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "You really thought this through, didn't you." She smiled at him, then took his hand, her vision blurred by fresh tears. "Jack... I missed you..." She had to stop talking because her throat was blocked painfully and she knew her voice would break. She looked away, but Jack brought her face back to meet his gaze.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't cry," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "Shh, shh..." He sighed. "Look... Annabel... I came to tell you goodbye."

She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "I... I know..." she whimpered. She'd figured he'd come to tell her that they couldn't be together because he didn't love her like that.

* * *

Jack kissed her hair, pulling away to look into her eyes. "I remember thinking that we shouldn't be together because you're just a teenager, and that would make me a pedophile." He chuckled. "Then I realized, you're not some thirteen-year-old girl. You're almost an adult now, and you've already reached womanhood. You're not the little girl I remembered. You've grown up to remind me so much of Alice, but even more so of Jeannie." He brushed her hair out of her face. "Then I realized that you had become Jeannie, in a way. And I know that I love you, and if I lost you like I lost Jeannie... it would tear me apart all over again." Jack sighed. "But I do love you. I just know that we can't... I can't... be with you like I want to. Besides, we couldn't be together openly. It wouldn't take long before someone figured out I was the Joker and put me in Arkham. What would we do then?"

She bit her lower lip, looking away, trying not to cry. "I know..." she whispered. "I'm sorry, Jack. I... I love you."

Jack kissed her cheek. "I do want to be with you. I just know that I can't."

She met his gaze before smiling sadly. "I know," she said softly, squeezing his hand. "I understand, Jack."

Jack looked into those trusting silver eyes, and his heart nearly broke. He leaned forward, intending to just give her a light peck on the lips.

Annabel tilted her face up to meet his and closed her eyes.

The kiss lasted longer than he'd meant it to, but he didn't care. He deepened it, brushing his tongue over her lips gently, needing to taste her only once before he left her forever. She parted her lips to let him in, and soon they were breathing heavily as he pressed her to the wall.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what you're doing? Jack? Hello? Are you even _listening_ to me? Oh, Jesus, you... Argh, why don't you ever listen to me, you dickhead? Stop thinking with your dick!_

He ignored the Joker's voice, kissing her passionately. His lips drifted down to her neck, trailing kisses down her skin, then back up.

_You're thinking with your dick. Jack, what the hell has gotten into you? Stop thinking with your dick! No dick-thinking! _Well, that voice was new.

"Annabel," he whispered, his eyes closed, his lips hovering over hers. "You have no idea how many voices in my head are screaming profanities at me for doing this."

She smiled and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Ignore them," she whispered back, raising one leg up to wrap it around his waist.

He pulled the other one around him, so she was supported only by his own body and the wall.

He pulled away from her lips abruptly to look into her eyes. "Anna... are you sure you want this?" he whispered. "Are you sure? Because if you're not, sweetheart..."

She pulled his lips back to hers forcefully. "I'm sure," she growled, her hands tangled in his hair.

Jack pulled her away from the wall and carried her over to the bed. "Absolutely..." He paused to kiss her neck, "... one hundred percent sure?"

She ground her hips against his with a throaty growl, and Jack smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jack set to work undressing her, and soon they were a single mass of tangled limbs, joined together in every way physically possible. There was a little blood on the bed from the broken barrier that he'd pushed through when sealing her as his forever, but she was otherwise unharmed.

When it was over, Annabel lay her head on his bare chest, tracing the outline of numerous scars on his body as he did the same with her. He was afraid to say it, but he'd never felt so good in his life. Not even with Jeannie. Even the Joker seemed content.

"I'm going to miss you," Anna whispered. Jack closed his eyes and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

"I'm going to miss you, too," he whispered.

She leaned on one elbow, smiling at him. "I'll always be yours, Jack," she whispered, taking his hand. "Even if I can't lay claim to you, I'm yours." She kissed him gently.

"Someday, you'll belong to a better man," Jack whispered. "Someone you can be with and not have a care in the world."

Annabel kissed his cheek, tracing the scar on the opposite one with her finger. "Until then, I'm yours. Even after that, you'll still hold the biggest piece of my heart."

He brushed a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. "Days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever," he whispered, lifting his head up to kiss her gently. "Even if I lose my mind and Jack Napier dies completely, you'll always hold my heart." He sighed, looking into her eyes. "I have to go," he said.

She sighed and got up, putting on a T-shirt, and helped him find his clothes. She tried to hide her tears, but Jack saw them anyway. He ceased trying to put his suspenders on and took her chin in his hands, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. He wiped her tears away.

"Hey, hey," he whispered. "Don't cry. Shh." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

"This feels like goodbye," she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"Goodbye isn't always forever," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I promise you, this is not forever. I promise."

She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. He pulled his jacket on and gave her a sad smile. "One last kiss before I go?" he asked softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to meet her lips. He kissed back, holding his hands on her waist.

They parted, and he smiled sadly at her, going to the window. "Bruce should be here before long," he said. "They've probably taken care of that little bus incident by now. I love you." He climbed out the window, then dropped down to the ground.

_Dry your tears,_ the Joker said in his head. _It's time to let her go. Sometimes, goodbye doesn't mean forever. But this isn't one of those times, Jack. It's time to let go._

_I know._

**Onyxx: Did anyone catch the song reference there? I was listening to "Forever" by Papa Roach while writing this, and I instantly thought, "Damn, this is THEIR song."**

**Joker: -rolls eyes- Oh, please.**

**Onyxx: Shut up. Anyway, why don't you guys take a guess at who she'll end up with at the end of the story? IamthePhantomoftheOpera, feel free to make a prediction this time. I have no doubt you'll get it right. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Onyxx: No, EPP, you can't have Bruce. I wish I could say you could, but you can't. =(**

**Joker: Why can't she have Bruce?**

**Onyxx: Because something important happens in the story involving him.**

**Joker: OOH! Does he die? If he dies, do I kill him? If I kill him, I'll kill you.**

**Onyxx: NO, you don't kill him. Jesus.**

**Joker: Then who does? Can I kill them?**

**Onyxx: I didn't say he dies! God!**

**Joker: Then what happens?**

**Onyxx: I can't say. I didn't say he didn't die, either.**

**Joker: AAAGH.**

Chapter Ten:

Annabel looked up at Bruce. It had been a week since she and Jack had made love, and she wasn't sure whether she loved him or Bruce. She knew she loved Jack like she loved no one else, but she knew she had to let go of him and find someone else. And Bruce seemed to like her. He was quiet and always listened to her, even when she was rambling about absolutely nothing. He was a brilliant man, and she knew she liked him. She just didn't know if she could give him the other piece of her heart.

"Has the Joker done anything lately? Blown up a hospital?" She smirked, looking at the TV screen and changing it to the news.

Bruce shrugged. "Last thing I heard, he planted a bomb in someone's car." He looked at her with a smile, then touched her hand. "Anna, I want to ask you something," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She raised her eyebrows. "Go ahead, ask away, Bruce. What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "You remember the fundraiser? When we were out on the balcony?" he asked.

She blushed, looking away. "Um, yeah... about that..."

He put a finger over her lips, his eyes glinting mischievously. "That wasn't a real kiss, you know," he said, smirking. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to try again and do a little better this time."

Annabel looked into his eyes, her face flushed. She leaned forward. It wasn't that hard to imagine herself kissing him. He was handsome, rich, and a nice guy altogether. She just didn't know if it would feel right after having sex with Jack. Losing her virginity to Jack. Telling Jack she loved him and that she would always be his.

When her lips met Bruce's, however, she realized that something seemed to click. They both closed their eyes, and Annabel deepened the kiss, realizing that if she was going to let go of Jack, that Bruce would be the perfect one to help her with that.

One of his hands went to the back of her head, holding her lips on his as he pushed her back against the couch. He pulled away suddenly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Tell me if I go too far," he whispered, looking into her eyes. Bruce kissed her again, holding one hand on her waist. His lips broke from hers and went to her neck, where he placed small, scattered kisses. He kissed her ear, breathing softly. "You're beautiful, Annabel," he said softly, the hand on her waist dropping to her thigh.

Annabel moaned softly, shaking her head. "Liar," she whispered, her hands in his hair. His wasn't as long as Jack's, of course, but it was softer, cleaner. It felt good to run her hands through it.

He chuckled softly, kissing her collarbone as it was exposed by the neckline of her shirt. "I'm not lying," he said softly, bringing his head back up to kiss her lips. "You really are. So beautiful." Bruce kissed her cheek, wrapping her leg around him. "Just tell me if I do something you don't like," he whispered, kissing her passionately.

Annabel smiled against his lips. "I don't think you could do anything I don't like, Bruce," she whispered. She sighed, wrinkling her nose, and pulled away. "But... I don't think I'm ready... for _that_... yet." She took his free hand, the one that wasn't on her leg, with a sigh. "It's not you."

He nodded, resting his forehead against hers. "I understand," he whispered. "It's okay."

She gave him a gentle kiss. "Maybe someday... but not now."

He nodded. "Annabel..." he whispered, looking into her eyes. "Is it okay if I tell you something?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Anything, Bruce," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

He sighed, his face turning a little red. "I... think I'm in love with you," he whispered. "I know it sounds crazy. But..." He sighed. "I think I've finally let go of Rachel... I think she would want me to find someone else."

Annabel looked into his eyes. _We've both lost someone we loved... _"I... I think I love you too, Bruce," she whispered. _It's time to let go of Jack,_ she thought. She touched his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled at her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

Alfred smirked as Bruce walked in with a funny look on his face.

"Ah, Master Bruce. And what brings you home so soon?"

"She said she loved me, Alfred," Bruce said. "I've let go of Rachel, and now... I think Rachel would approve of this."

Alfred's smile became a sad one as he remembered the letter Rachel Dawes had given him. "Indeed she would, Master Bruce," he said softly. "Indeed she would."

"I think I'll retire early, Alfred," he said, heading to the stairs. "Good night."

**Onyxx: -flinch- Don't hit me. Kind of short, but... oh well. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Onyxx: Hey, guys, Onyxx here with a special guest spectator!**

**Bre: Haloo mai bitches!**

**Onyxx: That's just her, she's not implying that you're all bitches or anything. Except you, Nameless.**

**Bre: Yeah. That nameless kid… there is a reason that the Lord made bazookas… HEHEHE.**

**Onyxx: Bre here is one of my bestest bestest bestest buddies. =3 She's guest commentating the story because… well… I'm at her house and we're bored and hyped up on Pepsi at 4:30 in the morning. XD**

**Bre: *feels loved* So get to the story before I bring the bazooka out on you, Linky Linky!**

**Joker: Just forget about me, then. *feels neglected***

**Onyxx: Awww, come here, Heathy! *grabs* You aren't neglected anymore. Bre… have fun.**

**Joker: Wh-what?**

**Bre: *nomnom***

**Onyxx: On… what part of his anatomy, exactly?**

**Bre: =3**

Chapter Eleven:

Annabel's hand trembled. She couldn't stand waiting for sixty seconds. She was about to die of a heart attack. She looked at the little applicator, then the timer. _Dammit… why do these things take so long?_

Finally, a little plus sign appeared on the pregnancy test. She dropped the applicator, a hand clapping over her mouth. "Oh my God… oh God…" _What will I tell Bruce? God, I'm supposed to be staying with him! What will he say?_

Speak of the devil. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Annabel, are you alright in there?" Bruce called. "Anna?"

"F-fine!" she called out. "Just… uh… I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute!" What was she going to do? It was obviously Jack's baby, considering she'd been a virgin before it happened and she hadn't gone to bed with Bruce… as far as she knew.

"Okay. I've got your bags packed in my car, sweetheart. Want me to wait out there for you?"

"Sure!" He'd be able to tell she was nervous. Oh, God…

* * *

Bruce waited out by his car for Annabel after throwing the last of her bags in the trunk. What on Earth could be taking so long? He sighed, kicking at the gravel of Anthony's driveway.

Finally, she came out the door, looking a little pale and worried, carrying Edgar's little box. Bruce opened the passenger door for her before climbing into the driver's side.

She put a hand on his arm before he could start the engine. "Bruce, wait. I… have to tell you something. And I don't want you to wreck and kill us."

He frowned a bit, looking at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Bruce… I… I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped. He studied her face for a moment, trying to convince himself it was a joke… God knew her sense of humor was whacked. He saw no sign of falseness, however.

"Before you say anything, Bruce, I… it happened before… before I realized I loved you," she stammered, looking into his eyes. "I… I'm sorry."

He looked away a moment. "So that's why you wouldn't… you know," he whispered. "Because you'd just gotten over losing your virginity. Might I ask whom it was lost to?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at her with a stony expression.

Annabel's face reddened. "Look, Bruce, what happened between he and I is none of your business!" she said. "The point is, I love you. I do. Okay? And I'm sorry, but I'm having this baby, whether you like that or not."

He sighed, chewing his lower lip. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me." Bruce met her gaze again. "What are we going to do? Your uncle will have a conniption."

She sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell him," she grumbled.

He snorted. "I'm not sure if you're aware, Anna, but it's probably going to get a little _noticeable,_ don't you think?" he asked sarcastically. "Don't you think he's going to wonder why you're suddenly gaining weight and then, if he doesn't have to drive you to the _hospital_ to give _birth,_ why you suddenly have _lost_ said weight?"

She looked up at him, a little hurt. "Well, do you have to be so damn mean about it?"

Bruce closed his mouth, a blush of shame creeping over his face. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm just… I can only think of one person who might have a solution. We need to get to my place and see what Alfred says."

She nodded. "Okay. Whatever."

He rolled his eyes. Was he ever going to get used to the mood swings?

Probably not.

He drove at the speed of sound to get to Wayne Manor, breaking, he knew, every traffic law but one. Once they arrived at the huge mansion, he got her things out of the trunk and carried them inside for her, putting them down in the doorway.

"Alfred!" he yelled. "Alfred!"

The old man stepped out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "What seems to be the problem, Master Bruce?" he asked, a wok in his left hand. "Please don't tell me the Joker has kidnapped Miss Nicholson again."

He shook his head, pulling Annabel in the kitchen by the hand. "We need your advice."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Oh, dear. On what?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Okay. Let's say the girl you love is pregnant, and it's not your child, but you still want to be with her. What do you do?"

"Marry her," the old butler said simply.

Bruce snorted. "Alfred, be serious."

"I'm dead serious," Alfred said, returning to his stir-fry. "It's actually legal if you have her legal guardian sign the paperwork. I'm sure you'll figure something out, Bruce." "Alfred, I don't think Anthony's going to let me _marry_ his sixteen-year-old niece!" Bruce hissed. "Think of something more practical."

"This is practical," Alfred insisted. "No one can deny you anything, Bruce, because you have too many connections. Anthony would be afraid he'd lose his position as mayor if he didn't let you. You just have to appear as though you want her and you'll do whatever it takes to marry her."

Annabel had stayed silent the entire time, until she finally spoke up. "Well, is there another way? One that doesn't involve me being married off to Bruce?"

Alfred paused a moment, then sighed. "You could get an abortion, but I'm sure you don't want that."

Annabel shook her head. "No. I'm having the baby."

"Or you could tell your uncle and pray he doesn't have a conniption." Alfred chuckled. "Let's face it, Bruce, you're out of options. It's the only logical solution that would save both your reputations."

Bruce sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "You're right, Alfred," he said. "God knows I don't want her reputation ruined. It's settled, then. We're getting married." He turned back to Annabel. "If that's okay with you, of course."

She nodded. "Not like it really matters." Shrugging, she added, "I probably would have moved in with you when I got older, anyway."

Bruce blushed a bit. "I probably would have asked you to marry me the day you turned eighteen."

Alfred rolled his eyes, then thwacked Bruce in the back of the head with a bottle of cleaning solution. "Alright, lovebirds. Asian food for dinner. If you're going to be all romantic, get out of the kitchen. Not like I want to see it, anyway."

Anna laughed, but Bruce rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go to the living room and figure things out."

* * *

Jack sighed and paced around his office.

_You should of let her go when you had the chance. And now you can't get her out of your head!_

_But I love her. Not like you would understand._

_I understand more than you know . I love things too. I love to blow things up. Yes, that's a different kind of love… but I like mine better! Now come on! We have senior centers to blow up!_

_You're a psychopath._

_What was your first clue? And wouldn't that make you a psycho since you hear me talking in your head? Jackie, don't argue with the voices in your head. You know you can't win._

He walked over to the wall and started banging his head against it. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…" he hissed.

He sighed and looked at the wall. He did have things he needed to blow up. He walked out the door with his jacket, then met his loyal followers outside.

"Alright. Here's what we're gonna do. They're going to show that tape on the news. Batman will have to make a choice between the senior home or the orphanage." The Joker paused to lick his lips. "While that's going down, I want you idiots to stop the police from saving the other one. I want you three to go to the orphanage with a bazooka, and the other three to the senior home. If the police show up, shoot. If Batman arrives, stay hidden. Or get yourselves killed, not like I give a fuck." He sighed. "I'll be waiting at the hospital, where the _real_ bomb is hidden." He grinned. "If this leaks out to anyone, I swear to God I'll find you all and make a new suit out of your skin." He started to walk off. "And don't take any photos of me in a dress," he added warningly, indicating his nurse's outfit.

* * *

Annabel sighed as Bruce turned the TV on, changing it to the news. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw the latest video of the Joker. Apparently, Batman was going to have to choose between the orphanage or the senior home blowing up.

_Oh, God, Jack, no… What are you doing?_

Bruce stood suddenly, clearing his throat. "Annabel, I'm going to go out and… see what I can do to help," he said hurriedly. "Alfred, keep her company. Don't let her out."

He ran down the hallway to the front door as Alfred walked into the living room.

"Bruce is going to be fine," Alfred said. "Don't worry about him."

"Should I worry?" Annabel asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked up at the little old man. "Alfred, I think you need to tell me everything about Bruce. I don't want any secrets to be between us if we're going to get married."

Alfred sighed, sitting down next to her. "It's a long story. And if I tell you, and you tell him I told you, I'll say you held me down with a wok in my face threatening to bash my brains in."

Annabel laughed. "Okay. Okay, just… tell me everything."

Alfred sighed and began his story.

* * *

The Joker sighed, turning around with his hands raised. "Well, well, well. Looks like you caught me, Batman." He sneered. "How long did it take you to decide I was probably at the hospital?"

"Easy," the Batman rasped. "All I had to do was think of the place only a dumbass would go to."

The Joker laughed, his insane grin wide, nearly splitting his scars. "Bravo, bravo! And you knew this from personal experience?"

A fist flew at his face, and the Batman slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

Grinning evilly, the Joker raised an eyebrow. "Kinky," he said, laughing. "Didn't know you were into _bondage,_ Batman!"

With a growl, Batman flung him across the room.

"Who's your next victim?" the Joker taunted. "Is it another Russian chick? Or are you over the European stick insects?"

Batman punched him again, then dragged him out of the hospital and into a police car. Ten minutes later, the Joker was on his way to Arkham Asylum.

They put him in a straightjacket and a padded room, just to make sure he couldn't get out. He sat in a corner, glowering at the padded walls. Furious that they'd sent him here to get treatment, the Joker resolved to completely kill the last bit of sanity inside him.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

Bruce sighed wearily, stumbling into Wayne Manor. He was met with a worried-looking Alfred, who took his coat and led him to a chair.

"Where's Annabel?" Bruce asked, his voice tired as he took his mask off.

Instead of answering, Alfred helped him take the suit off and gave him a bathrobe to wear. "Master Bruce, you look tired. Would you like some tea?"

"I… I want Annabel," Bruce insisted. "Where is she?"

Alfred sighed. "She's… gone."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Gone? Gone where?" Suddenly full of adrenaline, he took the robe back off and went for the suit.

Alfred put a hand on his arm. "No, Master Bruce, just get some rest. You're the walking dead. She's fine."

"Where is she?" Bruce asked. "What happened? Was she kidnapped?"

"No." Alfred sighed. "She went to Arkham."

"What? Why?"

"To visit the Joker."

**Onyxx: Special thanks to Bre for helping me write this chapter! What would I do without you? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Onyxx: I has one itty-bitty little request to make of my adoring readers, if you don't mind: Instead of leaving anonymous reviews, please sign into your account. For one thing, it helps me so I can reply to you. If you don't have an account/access to an account, that's okay. But if you do, please sign in. It makes it easier on me. Plus, there are some great reviews from anon readers, and I'd like to send a message to them thanking them! =3 **

Chapter Twelve:

The doctor escorted Annabel to a padded room. He opened the door, leading her inside.

"Someone's here to visit you, Joker," he said soothingly. Anna rolled her eyes, then pushed him out of her way.

"Jack?" she called softly. "I... I came to tell you something."

The Joker looked up at her, his eyes a flat, dull black. "Well, look who it is," he said, tilting his head to the side. "It's the brat."

She sighed and sat across from him on the floor. "Jack, listen."

"You forget, doll," the Joker said, tilting his head to the side. "Jack is dead."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Jack, I'm pregnant with your child."

The Joker blinked, looking at her. "What?" he asked, his face full of blank shock. "What do you mean, pregnant?"

She blinked. "Um, pregnant," she said. "As in, we had unprotected sexual intercourse and your sperm swam up my uterus and found an egg and fertilized, and in nine months, I'm going to have a baby."

"I know what it is. You make it sound like a medical condition," he grumbled, shaking his head. "How did this happen?"

She stared at him. "I think I mentioned unprotected sex."

"I _know_ that, but how?"

"Do I really have to explain hormones and testosterone shit?" Annabel glared. "Really?"

The Joker sighed. "What do you expect me to do, give you child support? Babysit on weekends? Visit on Christmas? Forgive me if I'm a little unaccustomed to the last person I want to see right now telling me she's going to have my baby."

Hurt, Annabel's eyes stung with tears. "I... I just... I thought you should know," she whispered, standing up. "I'm marrying Bruce Wayne as well. I thought you might like to know that." She looked at the doctor, then walked over to the door with her head down, not bothering to say goodbye.

Not only had her parents not wanted her, but now Jack didn't want to see her.

Now she was sure of it. She was marrying Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Jack bit his lower lip until he tasted blood, trying not to cry out for her to come back. He hadn't meant it, of course. He loved her.

_For once, I'm not the one lying to her, Jackie! What did you do that for? God almighty, you might just be turning out a lot like me!_

_ I did it because I had to, asshole, not because I thought it was funny._

_ What do you mean, had to?_

_ She has to forget about me. She has to move on and find someone else._

_ Oh, please. You're such a baby._

Jack's lip stung where the salty tears fell into the bite wound. He curled up in the corner and cried, hating himself for lying to her.

_Cheer up. She's having your kid. Maybe she'll bring him to visit sometime._

_ After what I just said? No. No. I'd go back to ripping off mob dealers before asking her to do that._

_ Then it looks like you're all alone, pal._

_ I'm not alone. I've got you._

_ Ain't it the truth. Even when you don't want me, at least you've got someone to talk to._

He sighed, closing his eyes. It was time to move on.

* * *

Annabel sighed, lying against Bruce's chest that afternoon on the couch, one hand in his. She'd endured a long lecture about visiting the Joker in the asylum, but Bruce didn't ask questions. He just flopped next to her on the couch and gave her control of the remote.

"Bruce," she whispered. "Do you think you could... Nevermind."

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I... I was wondering if... you could... I don't know how to put it." She sighed, sitting up and taking his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Alfred told me that..."

He sighed. "Alfred needs to keep his mouth shut," he grumbled.

"Well, Bruce, don't you think I deserved to know?" she snapped. "I mean, my God! You risk your life every night, and you don't tell me? Don't you think I'd be a little _concerned?"_

"Exactly! You're _concerned._ It's fine. There's no need to worry about me."

"What if you get shot?" she argued.

"I have bulletproof armor on my Batsuit."

"What if you get your ass kicked and they stick a gun in your mouth, huh? What are you going to do then?"

He sighed. "Look, Annabel, it's fine. It really is. There is no need for you to panic like this," he said calmly.

"Is that what you told Rachel Dawes?" she asked. With the injured look on his face, she knew she'd struck a nerve. Or below the belt.

Bruce opened his mouth, then closed it. "Alfred told you about Rachel, too, huh?"

"Thought so. You don't know what to say to explain yourself." Annabel got up and went upstairs to the bedroom, retiring early.

* * *

Bruce sighed, picking up the remote and changing it to the news.

"Reporting live from Arkham Asylum," the news anchor began. "There has been a mass breakout, apparently led by the Joker. Citizens are warned not to approach these, as they are all _very_ dangerous psychopaths..."

Bruce jumped up. "Alfred!" he called. "There's trouble at Arkham. Stay here and take care of Annabel."

He flipped up the head of a bust of his father, pressing the red button. A panel opened to his left, and he stepped inside the pod, closing the door. He then shot through the tunnel and was down in the Batcave in a small amount of time.

* * *

While his newfound cronies went down the street in one direction, the Joker made his way to Wayne Manor.

He had a score to settle.

**Onyxx: Again, a really short chapter. Sorry about the delay, guys! I haven't had time to update for a while.**

**Joker: Meaning she just didn't do it out of sheer laziness.**

**Onyxx: Not true! … Okay, maybe a little.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Onyxx: Sorry for the loooooooong gap in updates. I've had a ton of homework and I was forced to enter the science fair this year; blame my teachers, not me.**

Chapter Thirteen:

Annabel went down to the kitchen with a sigh. "Alfred, have you ever had any help around here?" she asked, leaning against the counter. "It seems like you're the only one Bruce has hired."

"Indeed," the old man said, smirking. "I've been here since Bruce was a boy, so I'm one of the few he trusts. I always told him that he was going to be a lonely man someday, and look." Alfred smirked. "I was right."

Annabel sighed. "Do you think... that Bruce will love the baby like its his own child?" she asked, looking at him.

Alfred sighed, putting down the knife he'd been using to chop vegetables. "I think that Bruce will eventually come to see your child as his own," he said. "In the meantime, _you_ need to get ready for tonight. Bruce is going to publicly announce your engagement at his fundraiser."

She wrinkled her nose. "Publicly?"

"You've still got your reputation to consider. You're living with him now, and you're going to have a child. People are going to start to ask questions." Alfred picked the knife back up and chopped a cucumber.

"What about his reputation? People aren't going to ask him why he's got a sixteen-and-three-quarters-year-old living with him?"

Alfred chuckled. "Bruce gave his reputation up long ago," he said. "I'm sure you remember hearing about the time he was drunk and burned down the manor. Actually, you see, what happened was..."

They paused. Alfred looked up, his eyes darkening. "I know I'm not senile. Did you hear that?"

Annabel nodded hesitantly. "It sounded like... an explosion," she said.

Alfred delved into his pocket and pulled his hand right back out. There was something sticking to his finger, something tiny and nearly transparent save for a black dot. He pulled her hair up off her neck and poked her skin.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She reached back and felt the little adhesive dot on her neck. "What is that thing?"

"Come with me." Alfred grabbed her arm, leading her to the back of the kitchen. He pulled a can of condensed milk off the top shelf and pressed a button. The wall in front of them opened to something smaller than a closet, just enough to fit a body in, a tunnel in one wall.  
"How many goddamn secret rooms does he have in here?" Annabel asked.

Alfred looked at her. "Stay quiet and get in. I'll come in here and knock three times if it's alright to come out. Do not open the door for anyone but me, understand?" He stepped out. "That tunnel leads outside if you need to escape."

"Alfred, what the hell's going on?" Annabel yelled before he shut the door, leaving her alone in the pitch black void.

She didn't even have time to scream when someone chuckled next her and hit her in the head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Batman slammed his hands down on the table, looking the man before him in the eyes, trembling with rage. Beneath the mask, his face was twisted into a furious, demonic form.

"I'll ask you _one... more... time,_" he growled, his voice shaking as he tried to keep from strangling the Joker's henchman. "Where the _hell_ did the Joker take her?"

The young man simply laughed. "I... I don't know."

Batman grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him over the table. "My patience is wearing _extremely thin,_" he growled. "Tell me where the Joker took Annabel Nicholson!"

The man fumbled around in his pocket. "Look, he didn't tell me _anything!"_ he said, bringing out a DVD. "He told me to give you this and to be done with it!"

Batman took the DVD and went back out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him.

Gordon looked at him. "For a minute there," he said, "I thought you were gonna kill him."

"So did I," Batman growled. "Do you know if someone here has a laptop I could use? With a DVD drive?"

"I... dunno," Gordon said, blinking. "Why? What's that DVD for?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

A minute later, Gordon had one of his men bring in a laptop. Batman popped the DVD in and waited as the player loaded.

The Joker grinned on the screen. "Evening," he began. "Batman, if you're watching this, then you know that I've taken your precious little Annabel. Again." He began to chuckle but managed to contain himself.

Batman clenched his fists, his teeth grinding together. He'd had it with this guy.

"However, what you don't know is that I also have Gotham Elementary School rigged to blow up," the Joker added. "And guess what? You're going to have to make a choice! You'll have to find me if you're going to save her, though. Let Bruce Wayne's little _squeeze_ die, or suffer the wrath of Gotham's parents. Oh, and if any cops show up at either location, I might add, I'll set off the bomb. Tick-tock! You've got half an hour to make your choice."

The video ended. Five seconds later, Batman was out the door, not sure whether he was heading to the school or to save Annabel.

He had no plan, for once. Blind rage drove him; rage that boiled in his blood and made him take off in a sprint to 250 52nd Street.

Somehow, he knew the Joker would be there. Other than that location, he wouldn't know where to begin. It was where Rachel died; the Joker knew it would affect his mind and hinder him. 250 52nd Street was a weakness of his.

He pressed on. Tonight, it would not be his weakness.

* * *

Annabel looked up at the Joker in tears. "You _asshole!"_she screeched. Blood dripped down her neck from each ear. How did she ever love him? The man who had her tied to a chair, the man who'd just ripped her earrings out. The man who used to be Jack.

He simply laughed at her outburst and paced about. "I'm tired of letting Jackie have free reign. See, he doesn't know how to have _fun._ He's whiny and only concerned about you. This whole thing? It's over. Personally, I don't like you—not... one... bit." He sighed. "You give me a massive headache and you _did_ throw a shoe at me. But until the Batman arrives, I'm not going to know what happens to you, now, am I? We'll just have to wait and see." He began to laugh hysterically.

Annabel felt sick. She pitied him. This was Jack. This was the man she used to know. Years of blaming himself had done this to him. Yet she couldn't find it in herself to forgive him for the pain he'd caused her. She used to believe that no matter what happened, she'd always love him; now she felt disgust upon looking at his face and those dark, slate-black eyes. Besides, he'd basically told her he hated her when she visited him in the asylum. What was the point anymore?

Despite her efforts to try and force herself to hate him, Annabel found it extremely difficult as she looked into those dark, dark eyes. Did she hate him? No. She couldn't. It was a sad fact of life. She couldn't hate Jack; it was the Joker who terrified her. The unpredictable agent of chaos.

She had to admit, at times he seemed more like a crazy next-door-neighbor than a psychopath; sometimes he seemed perfectly normal. Still other times he seemed worse than what he was depicted as on the news. He wasn't usually as cruel and sadistic to her as he was to others, but today was different. Anna knew he was close to discovering Bruce's secret. In fact, this was all probably just a test to see if Bruce Wayne was Batman.

The dots weren't hard to connect. He was rich, he had connections, and he disappeared for seven years; upon his arrival, a masked vigilante began kicking criminal ass. Months ago at Harvey Dent's fundraiser, Batman had jumped so quickly for Rachel Dawes as the Joker let her fall out of the window that many found it easy to believe Harvey Dent really was Batman. Of course, everyone also knew about Bruce Wayne's connection to Rachel.

Yes, the Joker was close to unmasking the Batman.

She sighed, snapping out of her thoughts. A split second had gone by; it seemed like hours. "Wh-what are you p-planning to do?" she managed to stammer. She was cold, tired, in pain. The sting of her ears had dulled to a sort of numb tingling.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." His tone was sinister; she'd never heard anything so terrifying. "Y'see, when Batman gets here and lets that little elementary school blow up, it'll be all too obvious who he is. Once I kick his ass because he's _so_ overwhelmed with the _emotion_ of visiting this place where his _last_ girlfriend died, I'll unmask him in front of my camera and let the parents of all those dead kiddies rip Bruce Wayne apart." He smiled evilly. "In any case, even if he isn't Wayne, the parents will still rip someone apart. It all works together."

"You're sadistic, you know that?" she spat. "My father would be so ashamed of you!"

The Joker simply laughed and went to monitor the camera at his desk.

Silence filled the room as he pushed his chair back, his jaw dropping. _"What?"_

**Onyxx: Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Onyxx: Sorry to leave off at a cliffhanger; it's been forever since I've actually done that. XD**

**Joker: That was cruel. XD**

**Onyxx: Well, I really needed to get my bearings and really THINK about what was happening in this chapter. =/**

**Joker: Well, do you know what you're doing now?**

**Onyxx: Yes. Maybe. No. I dunno.**

**Joker: Make up your mind!**

**Onyxx: I will. I think. I dunno.**

**Joker: Good God.**

Chapter Fourteen

Mr. David Sparks pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the wires. Perhaps three years in a bomb squad in Iraq was good experience as he faced an improvised explosive device. He cleared his throat into the phone and sighed. "Let me get this straight," he said. "You want _me_ to disarm this explosive?"

"Is there a problem?" rasped the voice of Gotham's vigilante.

"No, it's just..." He sighed. "Why can't you just come here and get that girl later?"

"Mr. Sparks, I asked if there was a problem. You said no. Take care of it."

With that, Batman hung up.

David sighed and looked at the bomb. "Okay, Davie, you've got no suit for protection. You have a one in two chance of pulling the wrong wire and blowing up not only yourself, but about three hundred elementary children. Is there a problem?"

Looking at the bomb, he sighed. "Hell yes, there is a fucking problem."

* * *

The Joker paced around his office. "How? What the hell? How did this happen?"

"Looks like there was a flaw in your plan," Annabel said, sneering.

He glared at her. "Excuse me if all those little kiddies just evacuated the building and my damned charge didn't work."

He looked at the small TV where the news was playing. They were currently interviewing some guy with glasses, a teacher who had supposedly just disarmed the bomb.

"Mr. Sparks, can you tell us exactly how you did such a heroic act?" the reporter asked, shoving the camera and microphone in his face.

He smirked. "The trick is to _not,_ under any circumstances, to cut the red or blue wire." With that, he walked away.

The Joker turned the TV off. "How the hell did that happen?" he growled. "How?"

"Maybe some people are smarter than you give them credit to be," a voice behind them rasped. The Joker whirled, only to be punched in the face by Batman.

The Joker laughed, looking up at him. "Finally."

In a moment, they were rolling around, tussling on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand. Annabel struggled to get out of the chair she was tied to, but it did no good. Besides, who would she help, anyway? She didn't know if she would pull the Joker away from Bruce or if she'd try and help Jack. She gave up, falling limp in the chair, watching the battle worriedly.

She cried out as the Joker flipped Bruce onto his back with a knife at the other man's mouth, as if he was about to give Batman the same scars he had.

"All your armor and still so many weak points," the Joker said, out of breath. "I don't think I'll mutilate you until I unmask you, though. Mr. Wayne." He smiled as he went for the bottom of the cowl.

Suddenly, the Joker went wild as something was sprayed into his face. He fell over, crying out, his eyes wide as he looked around in horror.

Batman got up and went over to Annabel's chair. "Come on. We have to move," he growled. "That's a weakened form of the hallucinogen from Dr. Crane's incident last year. It'll wear off fast."

Annabel nodded as he untied her. He helped her stand, and they were off to the door as sirens sounded from what seemed like everywhere.

At that moment, she passed out.

* * *

Annabel woke up in the hospital again, blinking as the bright light hurt her eyes. She smiled weakly as she saw Bruce, a worried look on his face.

"Guess I missed that big announcement," she mumbled, stretching. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Not much. The Joker's back in Arkham. Hopefully, he'll stay there for a while this time." Bruce brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks." Annabel smirked, taking his hand. "So, did you ever make that announcement Alfred told me about?"

"Not yet." Bruce chuckled. "I was waiting until you were conscious."

She laughed, looking into his eyes, and shook her head. "I'm conscious now," she said teasingly. "Gonna call the media?"

He smirked and took out his cell phone.

* * *

Annabel chewed on the tip of her pen as she sat next to Bruce, planning their wedding. He preferred something small, but she wouldn't have it. She wanted it huge.

"I do hope you know I'm giving you away," Alfred said from behind them as he tidied up.

Annabel smiled. "Of course, Alfred. Who else?"

The baby bump was rather pronounced now. People were starting to ask questions, but Anna and Bruce ignored the media. It was Alfred who'd tell of the wild cries he'd once heard in the night. After one reporter asked Bruce about it, he'd nearly killed Alfred.

The Joker hadn't posed much trouble since he'd been locked in Arkham. In fact, it was the most peaceful Gotham had ever been. Anna hadn't forgotten him, nor did she want to; he was a reminder of why she was in so much emotional pain.

And why she could never wear earrings again.

She sighed and put the pen down with a yawn. "I'm going to bed, Bruce," she said. "You comin'?"

He chewed his lower lip. "In a minute."

"Okay." She went upstairs and flopped down on the bed, curling up and hugging a pillow.

She and Bruce would be married soon. She didn't know if she wanted it or if she just wanted to be alone.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and managed to fall asleep. She had a big day tomorrow; her bridal and baby shower were on the same day. Hundreds of Gotham's elite would file in Bruce's doors and wish her a happy life and ask her what she was going to name the child. She smiled as she thought of her choices. Jeannie Lucille if it was a girl, and Jack if it was a boy. Just Jack.

Sighing contentedly, she fell asleep.

* * *

Bruce looked up at Alfred. "Gotham's unusually quiet, isn't it?" he said thoughtfully.

Alfred nodded. "Perhaps it's just the calm before the storm, Master Wayne."

He tapped his chin with a pen. "Maybe. Is it okay to hope, though?"

"Hope for what? World peace? I think that's a bit much, Master Wayne." Alfred sighed. "I think we can hope that Gotham won't be as excitable as it usually is, however."

"I hope so, then."

He sighed. He could feel the tension in the air and knew something wasn't right. An electrical charge that could ignite any moment, it was the calm before the storm.

**Onyxx: The end? Or is it? DUN DUN DUUUUN... to be honest, I don't know yet. =/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Onyxx: Yay! That wasn't the end! But this might be. Still not sure.**

**Joker: You're about as decisive as a squirrel, you know that?**

Chapter Fifteen

Annabel was having a panic attack. Nothing, _nothing_ was more terrifying than this moment. This moment, she knew, had been inevitable. She knew it would have had to come at some point... but why did it have to come so soon?

"NO!" she shouted, waving her arms around. "That goes over _there!_ Arrgh, you OAF! That goes over there by the door! And you! Have you got the music ready? Be sure to have the music ready!"

It was, in fact, her wedding.

What did _you_ think it was? Another kidnapping?

Bruce watched with an amused look on his face. "And be sure to tell the seamstresses how bad of a job they did on your wedding dress," he piped up.

She groaned. "That's the thing," she said to him. "_I_ haven't even seen it yet!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax," he said. "Just calm down. Everything's gonna be perfect."

"How do you know?" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled. "You're such a pessimist." He kissed her cheek and started to walk away. "I'm going to go get ready. People are going to be arriving soon. And if Barbara Gordon tells you _anything_ about me when I was a kid, ignore it."

Annabel tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. She was bursting with excitement. She wanted everything to be perfect; after all, how many of these was she planning to have?

Hopefully just the one.

She sighed and went to see how the seamstresses were doing with her dress.

* * *

Jack frowned, looking at the invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Annabel Nicholson._

Say _whaaaaat?_

Well. He'd been planning to crash anyway. The invitation didn't make any difference.

* * *

Annabel held the bouquet of lilies in her hand nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair had been curled, and her dress was slightly reminiscent of the one the Phantom made for Christine in the film of the musical. Everything was, in fact, perfect, just like Bruce said.

So why was she nervous?

She looked at the door, chewing her lower lip. She didn't want to look out there and not see Jack. Anna didn't think he'd come; it was, after all, her wedding to Bruce Wayne.

She sighed as she felt an arm link around hers, and looked up, expecting to see Alfred. Instead, she was met with the handsome, yet marred, face of Jack Napier.

A smile spread across Annabel's face. "You came?"

"Without the intention of kidnapping you. Fancy that." Jack smirked. He looked ten years younger now that he was cleaned up. His hair was combed back, his makeup was washed off, and his tux looked like he'd robbed one of Bruce's friends.

She smirked and shook her head. "My God, the world is ending."

"Look, I know it's your wedding day, but is it too much to ask for one last kiss?" he whispered, looking at her.

She smiled sadly. "Yes. It is. Mainly because you made me unable to wear earrings for a while." She elbowed him in the ribs. "By the way, where's Alfred?"

He smirked. "Do you really wanna know?"

Annabel looked at him with alarm. He rolled his eyes. "Relax, I didn't kill him."

"Then what did you do with him?"

Just then, the doors opened, and the bridal march began to play. Jack smiled, and his scars seemed to disappear into his skin as he led her down the aisle to a confused and alarmed-looking Bruce.

Jack handed her off with a sad look, then looked at Bruce. "Take good care of her," he whispered. "Knowing me, she's gonna need it."

Annabel looked up at Bruce as the priest began to speak.

Most of it went in one ear and out the other. All Anna really cared about was the vows; she'd written them herself, after all. They were humorous in nature as well as sincere.

She took one last look at Jack behind her, then turned forward to face her future, Bruce. "I do," she whispered, holding his hand.

There was no going back now. She would live her life with Bruce as his wife, devote herself to him, and leave the past behind her. She loved Jack, but she had to move on.

She looked at Jack again as Bruce opened his mouth to say 'I do.' He smiled at her, giving her his blessing, telling her with that small, sad smile that everything was okay and that, no matter what, it always would be. Even though he knew he was lying.

In that moment, in that small smile, she saw him. Jack. The man she used to know.

**Onyxx: Umm. I think it's over now. :B**


End file.
